Zootopia: The Life and Future Cases of Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde
by Rose Ember
Summary: The story continues, new challenges follow as Judy and Nick continue to to work as partners and live in Zootopia. Nick and Judy's relationship develops as their personal lives become entangle with work as they take on a prostitution ring and have to handle the unexpected backlash against interspiecies relationship that follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello all, this is my first fanfic. I apologize for all the editing errors in the earlier version. I felt that if I didn't post it right then and there, I wouldn't do it at all. I hope I've taken care of most of the errors and you enjoy the story. It'll be a long one! Thanks!**

Chapter 1 - A call from the family.

It had been two years after the infamous Night Howler conspiracy. Just enough time for the event to fade from Zootopia's collective memory and for Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde to lose the fame that surrounded them due to the case. Nick and Judy were still considered exemplary police officers, but fortunately there were not too many devious conspiracies to capture the media's attention. Nick and Judy kept busy with the mundane day to day crime that comes along in a big city. More petty thefts, speeding cars, and bar fights than cleverly orchestrated government take-overs. The two were partners from the day Nick graduated from the Police Academy (top of his class, as his partner would remind anyone and everyone). They were a successful duo, proudly showing that anyone could do anything, with a little blood, sweat, and tears, even a bunny or a fox could become a cop.

It was a typical Friday afternoon, Judy and Nick were filing out of the precinct with other officers at the end of their shift. They were all heading over to their favorite cop hangout, The Precinct, for an off-duty beer or carrotini. Judy's phone buzzed, the ringtone told her that it was her parents calling. She called out to Nick to wait up for a second and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She put on her best smile and accepted her parents muzzletime call.

"Hey Mom and Dad," Judy said. "Jude the Dude!" exclaimed her father.

Nick chuckled as he slinked over to Judy after waiving the other officers to go ahead. Bonnie Hopps spotted Nick over Judy's shoulder and exclaimed, "Is that our Nick!"

"Hello Mrs. Hopps, Mr. Hopps!" replied Nick, giving his trade mark grin.

Nick had met Judy's parents two years prior when he and Judy were honored with a Commendation from the Zootopia City Counsel. Fortunately for Nick, the first thing Judy's parents heard about him was how he was such an exemplary citizen to have volunteered his time to assist Officer Hopps in her investigation. The ceremony concluded with the presentation of Nick's acceptance letter to the ZPD training academy. Judy's parents were a little shocked when Judy related the whole story, specifically Nick's borderline criminal past as a con-man. Nick's praise of the Hopps Family Farm blueberries went a long way to get him back in their graces. Most importantly, Judy told them how Nick refused to leave her to face the gang of rams alone and how his quick thinking to switch the night howler serum for blueberries not only helped bring former Mayor Bellweather to justice, but saved Judy's life. ("Just think Bonnie, Hopps blueberries save the day!")

"You've been keeping our Judy out of trouble now, right?" asked Mr. Hopps with a mock stern expression.

"Well you know 'Jude the Dude" Mr. Hopps," Nick drawled earning a scowl from his bunny partner, "she keeps dragging me into sticky situation and I keep dragging her back out!"

The rabbit couple laugh as Judy elbowed Nick in the stomach causing him to pull a face as the wind is temporarily knocked out of him.

"Well, Nick, did Judy give you that basket of blueberries we sent her for you?" asked Mrs. Hopps.

"She sure did, although it was only half full when I got it," Nick replied shooting Judy a scathing look.

"What! You're not the only one who likes blueberries you know!" snapped Judy.

"But these blueberries were for me!" replied Nick, looking scandalized and drawing another laugh from her parents.

"Haw, Haw! Well Nick, you be sure to come visit next time Judy comes out to Bunny Burrow you hear!" called Mr. Hopps.

"Will do! It was nice catching up with you two!" Nick gave the couple a two fingered salute as he moved away to give Judy some space to talk to her folks.

"Now Jude, we just wanted to give you a call and wish you luck at the Bunny Society Dinner tonight!" exclaimed Mrs. Hopps.

Judy glanced to the side, catching sight of Nick reclining on the steps a few feet away. His had his aviator sunglasses back on and seemed to be relaxing into the dying rays of the sun.

"Thanks, Mom, but it's really not a big deal."

"Sure it is honey! Getting selected as Bunny of the Year is a big deal!" exclaimed her father. "You've inspired so many young bunnies to follow their dreams, we're super proud of you!"

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Judy smiled back to her parents.

"Plus all the eligible city bachelors will be there," her father winked at her.

"Wh-what?!" stammered Judy.

"Well, you know a want grandkits before we get too old Judy!" her Mom scolded.

Judy shook her head incredulously. "You have 400 grandkits already from John, Robert, Sally, Mark, Justin, Amanda, Dave, and Wendy already! And those are just the ones I've heard about!" Judy rolled her eyes, looking over at Nick, shaking her head. Nick just grinned back and shrugged his shoulders at her. When she looked back to her parents, Nick flicked his tail in agitation.

"Yes, honey, but we need some grandkits from you! Now, we don't want to put any pressure on you" replied her mom.

"Yes, no pressure." Nodded her father.

"But you are coming up on 27 and you haven't even mentioned a male in all this time. We know you were so focused on achieving your dreams and all, but now that you've reached it, it's time you settled down." Her mom lectured.

Judy just continued to shake her head, exasperated at this conversation. It wasn't the first time her parents have brought up her love life, or lack-there-of, but this was the first time they were so blunt about it.

"Now I can tell I've upset you Jude, just… just think about it as all." Her mom backtracked "Tonight would be a great time for you to meet some other rabbits. We just want you to be open to it. You know there will be lots of city bunnies there, you probably will have a lot in common with them."

"Yes, they all chose to live in the city, just like you!" her Dad added.

"Fine, fine. I'm going aren't I?" Judy replied. "It's not like I will be rude to anyone and it'll be nice to meet some other rabbits and all, considering I'm the only one on the force."

"That's our girl," her parents beamed at her.

"Alright, alright, I got to go get cleaned up for the dinner now. Love you both."

"Love you too, hun!" her parents waived until they froze on the screen when Judy ended the call.

Nick languidly got up from the stairs and sauntered over to Judy. "Parent's, huh."

"Yeah, well, they mean well." Judy sighed putting her phone back in her pocket.

"You still have time for a drink before you scamper off to the dinner?" Nick asked.

Judy looked at her watch and sighed again, "Probably not, but I'll walk with you to bar, it's on my way home anyway."

Nick and Judy set off, Judy glanced at Nick out of corner of her eye. "Are you sure you won't come with me tonight," she asked in a slightly pleading tone. "Nah, wouldn't want to steal your thunder." Nick grinned back.

"You're not, not coming because it'll be mostly bunnies there are you?" asked Judy a little quietly.

"Me! Not wanting to hang out with a bunch of bunnies! Are you kidding, you know I have a soft spot for you rabbits." Nick quipped as he reached out and tugged on one of her long ears.

A short distance away from the bar they were headed, Judy stopped and to Nick, looking at him suspiciously. "You don't think they will be scared of you do you?"

Nick took off his glasses, leaned down, and peered into Judy's eyes. "It's not like that, this is your night. The spotlight should be on all the good work you've done, not the fact your partner is a handsome fox like me."

Nick could tell that Judy didn't quite believe him. "You know I _want_ you to come right?" she asked seriously.

Nick straightened up, nonchalantly placing his aviators back on his snout. "Well, as much as I would love to be there and growl at any young male bunny who dares approach you, I actually have some where to be, Fluff."

Judy raised her eye-brow at him in disbelief, considering Nick rarely did much without her she found this claim highly suspect. "Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

Nick brushed off some dust on his uniform and replied "Well, if you must know. I am going to a meeting of the NAAFP."

"Never heard of it."

"Well, yes, the National Association Against Fox Prejudice isn't well known in the rabbit community, I'm sure." Nick replied with his trademark grin.

"You're ridiculous." Judy laughed as they finally made their way to the entrance of the bar.

"Well, I have to keep you guessing, Carrots."

Judy waived good-bye as Nick turned to join the other off-duty cops in the bar. Nick paused in the doorway, watching Judy continue down the sidewalk. With a flick of his tail and a slight shake of the head, he turned and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Nick gets a drink

Nick settled down at the bar, squeezing in next to Francine. Francine slid a beer down the bar to Nick with her trunk. Nick nodded in thanks and took a swig. It was his standard drink, Foxboro Blueberry Beer. Wolford, who was seated one stool over, shook his head at Nick, "Still drinking that fruity beer, huh."

Nick, used to the constant heckling over his drink choice winked at Wolford, "As I always say, blueberries make everything taste better!"

"Yeah, yeah, we go through this every Friday, Wolford!" Francine rolled her eyes, "Where's Hopps? I already ordered her carrot juice."

"Aww, she couldn't stay, the Bunny Society is honoring her tonight." Nick replied taking another sip of his beer.

"I haven't heard about any Bunny Society before, but that's great that she's getting some recognition." Francine smiled. "Well, someone's going to have to drink this carrot juice, I know I won't!"

"Horne will drink it," called Wolford. "Not unless you add some vodka to it!" Horne replied. Francine slid the drink down the bar to the hulking rhino who was already motioning to the bar tender to add some heat to the drink.

Nick's grin slowly slipped off his snout as his fellow officers turned to chat to each other. Nick become thoughtful as he watched the blueberries in his beer glass slowly ride the bubbles up the glass and then fall towards the bottom.

He hadn't lied to Judy, exactly. She deserved all the recognition she could get, and he knew that he would divert attention away from her if he showed up in a ballroom full of rabbits. Nick wanted Judy to fully realize what a big impact she had on Zootopia and on the dreams and futures of all the animals who live there.

He was less honest about what kind of distraction he would be if he joined her. Nick had no problem interacting with rabbits and other prey animals in Zootopia. The city for the most part was very integrated with all the animals interacting with each other in the parks and stores. But something about going to an event with just bunnies, lots and lots of bunnies, made him nervous.

If he was truly honest, that is also why he had turned down Judy's offers to go home with her to Bunny Burrow several times in the past. Meeting here parents had gone well, but with 275 siblings and 400+ grandkits running around… It just made Nick nervous is all.

He realistically couldn't expect all of the rabbit guests at the Bunny Society Dinner would not have a problem with a predator in their midst. Especially their natural cunning enemy.

Not that Nick was _reaaaaaly_ worried that anyone would make a scene, but he would hate to spoil the night for Judy. Although he was only half joking when he told her that he wished he could go just to scare off any male suitors. Not that he was worried about Judy, she could take care of herself. Nick knew she wasn't a naïve rookie anymore, but he couldn't help thinking she might be a bit inexperienced when it came to dating or relationships. Nick remembered with a slight smile that her parents had just said that she hadn't mentioned any male rabbits to them before.

A beefy arm slung over his should brought Nick out of his reverie. Nick looked up to see Benny Clawhauser smiling at him. "Judy's at her dinner, right?" the smiling cheetah asked.

Nick couldn't help but return the enthusiastic cats smile, "Yep, she took off already to get her dress uniform all prepped."

"That's so great, she's such a great cop! And cute to boot," Clawhauser added with a wink. Nick frowned at him, "You know that it isn't ok to call her that, Benny."

"I know, just wanted to see how you would react," Clawhauser winked again at the bewildered expression on Nick's face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. I hardly ever get to see you without your partner around and Judy never lets me wind you up!" the big cat laughed.

"Well, unfortunately tonight isn't your lucky night. I'm headed out after this beer."

"Oh," Clawhauser replied dejectedly, "It wasn't something I said was it?"

"Nah, you know me. Places to go, animals to see." Nick grinned at him, drained the last of his beer and stood up.

Nick slapped Francine on the back, promising to get her round next week. As Nick left the bar, Clawhauser watched him with a sly grin. The cheetah hadn't failed to notice the fox's dejected demeanor before he interrupted him. Something Benny only ever saw on his fox friend when a certain fluffy tailed creature wasn't around.

Nick paused outside the bar, realizing he really didn't have anywhere to go that evening. He shoved his hands into his uniform pockets and decided to go home. As he walked the few blocks to his apartment, he realized he was walking by the Zootopia City Center Banquet Hall. The marquee to the grand building advertised the Bunny Society Dinner, beneath in smaller lettering read: In Honor of Officer Judy Hopps, Rabbit of the Year. Nick stopped and smiled.

His abrupt halt drew the attention of some of the many rabbits who were filing into the building. He saw one rabbit, dressed to the nines in an evening gown clutch her purse tighter to herself as she drew her escort's attention to the fox. This caused the smile to leave Nick's lips as he quickly started walking again. The last thing he needed was Judy catching him nearby, she may actually drag him inside!

As Nick finished the walk home, he decided that he shouldn't stay home and brood. Judy was spending the night with her species, he would spend his with his own. Yes, he would give Finnick a call and see if he and some of his other fox acquaintances would be down for a card game. It had been a while since they had last gotten together. "Yeah, that would be fun" Nick thought as he flipped open his phone to make the calls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Bunny Society Rabbit of the Year

Judy had just stepped off of the stage to a rousing round of aplawse, grateful that her acceptance speech was over. Even though she had given a few speeches before, she still got nervous before hand. This was the first time she didn't have Nick nearby to give her an encouraging gesture, which made her a little sad.

She didn't have too much time to reflect on this point, because the Hareman on Bunny Society, a very talkative Angora Rabbit, hadn't let go of her arm all night. Every 5 minutes he introduced Judy to a new bunny. Even though Judy had grown up in Bunny Burrow, which was known for its many rabbit families, never had she been around so many rabbits she didn't know and wasn't related to! She found it hard to believe that they all lived in Zootopia!

After the hundredth introduction, she quietly excused herself from the Hareman's grip begging leave to use the powder room. Judy found a quiet table in the back of the banquet hall and collapsed into the chair sipping the last of her glass of Champaign. She wasn't a big drinker, her standing bar room order being a glass of carrot juice, maybe with a twist of lime in it. However, there had been so many pre-dinner toasts that she ended up being on her third glass of Champaign at this point.

Just as Judy was about ready to leave her seat to make her thank-yous and good-byes and head home, another rabbit joined her at the table. He was a golden haired rabbit with bright green eyes who looked vaguely familiar.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you, Officer Hopps," her new companion apologized. "I'm Harrison Fleet, I'm a doctor over at Zootopia General Hospital, we were introduced a little while ago."

"Of course, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." Judy replied, a little embarrassed.

"No worries, Officer Hopps. I think the Hareman tried to introduce you to every single rabbit here tonight!"

Judy chuckled and offered him her paw for the seconded time that night, "I think your right! Please call me, Judy."

"Well Judy, I just wanted to come over and tell you what a wonderful speech you gave tonight. You are quite the inspiration to many of my patients!"

"Oh, thank you," Judy replied, "What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a pediatric doctor, I specialize on kithood ailments. I can tell you that there are quite a lot of kits out there who see you as a role model. Your success in reaching your dreams give them hope that they can too." Dr. Fleet chuckled at Judy's humbled expression and continued, "Actually, I was hoping you might be interested in visiting my ward sometime. We have a few long-term patients with some hard diseases and I know seeing you would lift all of their spirits."

"I would love to come by!" Judy exclaimed. "I always want to help in any way I can, Dr. Fleet."

"Thank you! Please, call me Harrison," replied Dr. Fleet, flashing Judy a bright smile. Judy felt a blush rise on her cheeks from the realization that Dr. Fleet, Harrison, was a very handsome young bunny. Something about the flash in his green eyes in the dim light of the banquet hall particularly struck her.

"It's getting late and I'm sure you're ready to head out of here after being in the spotlight all night." Harrison pulled out his business card out of his pocket and wrote on it. "Here, this is my card and I wrote down my personal cell number too. Just give me a call and we can set up a time that works for you to come visit."

As Judy took the card, their paw pads brushed each other, causing Judy to blush again and thank her lucky stars that her fur was dark enough to hide it. "Thank you, Dr., I mean Harrision. I'll give you a call this week."

Dr. Fleet took her paw in his and kissed her wrist, "It was a real pleasure meeting you Judy Hopps, I hope to see you again soon." Judy stood a little dumbstruck as Harrison walked away. She didn't have much time to recover as the Hareman quickly spotted her and press-ganged her into more introductions. It was an hour later when she was finally able to escape the event.

As she walked the couple blocks back to her apartment, she couldn't help but think about Dr. Fleet. He hadn't hit on her exactly she didn't think, but his kissing her paw did surprise her. "Well, I guess there is no harm in seeing him, especially if I am helping some sick kits at the same time," she thought to herself. As she drew level with Nick's apartment building (it being on her way home), she wondered if she should see if he was still up. She couldn't wait to tell him all about her night and scold him for not coming with her.

She grinned at the thought and pulled out her phone and texting him, Hey, are you up/home?

Judy paused outside the entrance to his place, waiting for a reply. Yes/yes, I'm playing cards with the guys, want to come up?

She tapped her foot a few times in uncertainty, Nah, you have fun, tell Finnick I say hi. Try not to lose all of your paycheck this time!

Judy made it back to her apartment and collapsed on her bed, exhausted from the eventful evening. She fell asleep to the thought, "Maybe I'll give Harrison a call tomorrow…."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Next day

Even though it was Saturday and Judy had the day off, she couldn't help but wake up at the crack of dawn. She bounded out of bed and went through her typical morning routine. Freshly washed with clean teeth, she bounded out of her apartment.

Judy appeared at Nick's apartment door, carrying some freshly baked blueberry muffins she picked up on her way over. She knocked on the door, receiving no response. Judy drew out her spare key and let herself into Nick's apartment.

Nick's place was a mess. Judy couldn't decide if it looked more like the place had been robbed or if a fight had broken out. Nick's small table was turned on its side, with poker chips and playing cards scattered on the floor. Joining the poker game debris were several empty beer cans. Judy studied the scene a moment before spying her favorite fox passed out on the couch. Nick was lying on his stomach, his tongue hanging out and his limbs splayed out at odd angles, snoring.

Judy shook her head, made a detour over to Nick's small kitchen and filled a glass of water. She tip-pawed over to Nick's sleeping form and dumped the entire glass on his head.

Nick startled awake, swinging his head in all directions looking for his attacker. Judy could help but laugh at Nick's surprised expression and his wet fur sticking out at odd angles. Her giggles gave away her position hidden behind the back of the couch. Nick rounded on her, paws held up menacingly. "You're sooooooooooooo in trouble!"

Judy held up the bag of muffins between them, "Truce?"

Nick inhaled, "Blueberry muffins?"

"You know it!" Judy said, tossing Nick a muffin.

Nick sat down on his now damp couch, straightening his mussed fur with one paw and shoving the muffin in his mouth with the other. "Shtill noaht oahk," Nick grumbled through a full mouth.

"You know you can't stay mad at me," Judy replied while batting her eyes, drawing another grumble from Nick.

"So, my guess is that Finnek and Heath got in a fight after an accusation of cheating." Judy said turning to look at the trashed apartment. She knew that Finnek, despite his tiny size, was quick to start a fight if he thought someone was taking advantage of himself. She also knew that Heath, a Bengal Fox, was a well-known card-hustler.

"Great power of deduction there, Carrots." Nick replied with a smirk, placing a paw over his heart. "However, if you had come up last night you would have been here to defend _my_ honor. My so-called pals refused to believe that I've changed my ways and would no longer cheat at cards!"

"And have you?" Judy said, raising her eyebrow.

"How, could you say that!" Nick responded with a hurt voice. "And here I thought you would have told my fellow foxes what an upstanding citizen I am!"

"As if they would believe me!" Judy scoffed. "I think every time I see Finnek, he brandishes a baseball bat at me!"

"Is that why you didn't come up last night?" Nick inquired slyly. "Afraid to be in a room full of foxes?"

"No! Just like you didn't come with me last night because you're not afraid to be around a bunch of bunnies!" Judy retorted.

"Hey, Carrots. I'm not afraid of a bunch of bunnies, it's them that's afraid of me!" Nick spat out before he could stop himself.

Judy threw her paws in the air. "I knew it! Your thought they would be afraid of you! Is this why you never come home with me? Scared that your _mere_ presence would throw all the poor helpless bunnies into a frightened tizzy!" Judy's asked sarcastically.

"You telling me it wouldn't!" Nick replied disgustedly, "Even you aren't comfortable around more than one fox!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Judy's ears flared behind her and her nose began to twitch. "And yes, some bunnies and other prey animals might feel uncomfortable around you! Did you ever consider that the only way to change their minds is to actually show up so they have the _opportunity_ to get to know you! But I don't care what any other animal thinks, I wanted you to come last night for my sake! I want you to come home with me because I want my family and friends to know you. Because I'm proud to be your friend! Sometimes…, sometimes you act like you're ashamed to be my partner, and it hurts!"

There was a silence after Judy's tirade, her anger trailing off into hurt and sadness, causing her to cross her arms and look away from Nick in order to prevent the tears forming in her eyes to fall. Nick gaped at her for a moment, this being the second time in their friendship that one had truly hurt the other. This time it was Nick's fault. At this realization, Nick lowered his head in shame.

"Can you forgive me for being just another dumb fox, Judy?" Nick said quietly glancing up at her without raising his head.

Judy just shot him an annoyed glance, the unshed tears still in her eyes. His rare use of her name was _not_ enough to excuse his deceit.

Nick sighed, he should have known better than to expect to get out of this that easily. "Your wrong about one thing, I'm not ashamed to have you as my partner. I'm more proud of earning your trust and friendship than anything I've ever done in my life." He stole another glance at her, but did not observe any change. He continued, voice nearly breaking, "I'm sorry I wasn't up front with you. I know I shouldn't let others opinions stop me, especially from being there for you. I'll try to be… braver, and more honest in the future."

"So you'll come home with me to Bunny Burrow next time?" Judy asked finally looking at Nick.

"Anything for you, Carrots." Nicked smiled sadly as Judy finally relented and beckoned him to give her a hug.

"Silly fox, so emotional." Judy murmured as Nick wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers.

After they broke their embrace, Judy wiped the tears from her eyes as Nick asked her, "So how was the big dinner anyway?"

Judy launched into the full account of her evening, Nick enjoying her enthusiastic story telling. When she told Nick about Dr. Fleet's request for her to visit his sick kits, Nick's ears flattened against the back of his skull. Even though Judy had left out how the golden furred rabbit had made her blush, Nick couldn't help but notice how Judy corrected herself, "Harrison, I mean Dr. Fleet." Judy, failing to notice, asked Nick if he would come with her to the hospital when she went to visit.

Nick replied nonchalantly, "Anything for the sick kits, Carrots."

Adding in his head, "No way I'm letting you meet this Harrison guy again without me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Visiting the Zootopia General Hospital

Nick and Judy arrived at ZGH two hours before their evening shift was scheduled to begin. Judy had called Dr. Fleet Monday morning to schedule their visit, asking if her partner could join her. Dr. Fleet told her the more the merrier.

Waiting at the front desk, the cop duo were welcomed by a friendly but tired nurse. She was an ocelot, barely the same height as Judy.

"Hello, I'm Octavia, the nurse on duty on pediatrics today. Dr. Fleet asked me to come meet you. Unfortunately, he is in an emergency consultation and couldn't come himself. He will join us once he is done." Octavia had a rather deep voice that caused Nick and Judy to glance at each other and smile, knowing the other had just thought of their other very tiny friend with a startlingly deep voice.

Nick and Judy shook paws with Octavia introducing themselves. As Octavia led the way through the hospital, she told the partners a little about the children they were visiting. They were headed to the long-term pediatric ward, a special unit for those children with diseases or injuries that required constant care and were not safe to be discharged. She assured Nick and Judy that all the little ones were healthy enough to see visitors and that the hardest part for the patients was the boredom of being cooped up all day.

"I'm so happy you both came, the little ones will be so excited to see you in your uniform. I've been telling them all about your role in the night howler case a few years ago. None of them, bless their hearts, really remember the story, but they are excited to meet some of ZPD's finest!" Octavia stopped outside a doorway. Nick and Judy could see through a window that the doorway led to a big room full of brightly colored walls and several toys. There were about 20 small mammals playing in the room, about half were bunnies and the other half an assortment of other animals. Connected to this room was two other doors, which they could see led to two rooms. One of the rooms held about 10 uniformly small cots, the other to several different sized beds.

Octavia turned to the partners and said, "Alright, I'll introduce you to the children. Feel free to play with them, they always enjoy having new friends to play with."

The children turned their bright eyes on the two officers as Nurse Octavia introduced them. The little patients seeming mesmerized by the crisp blue uniforms and shiny badges. "Can you all say good afternoon to Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde?" the ocelot asked.

"Good afternoon!" the children repeated obediently.

"They are all yours," Octavia nodded to Nick and Judy.

"Alright!" Nick said brightly to the children, "Who here can tell me what police officers do?" With that, Nick and Judy feel into their routine presentation about the ZPD. They had the whole thing down pat after doing their public affairs duty for the ZPD, having spent a month going to several elementary school classes around the city. They completed their presentation, complete with safety tips and demonstrations, to the applause of many tiny paws.

"Alright kiddos, now that we've had all our fun, is there a game you would like to play with us?" Asked Nick with a smile. The kids started chattering excitedly, calling out different games they could play. Just as they decided to play duck, duck, goose. Nurse Octavia stepped back into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Office Hopps cold you step out here for a moment." "Sure." As Judy stepped outside, Octavia pointed her towards an office door and told her that Dr. Fleet would meet her inside. Judy headed that way with a smile.

Nurse Octavia went back into the play room and announced, "Okay my little bunnies, it's time for your medicine!" "Awww," replied the little bunnies. "Don't worry, you came back out and play with Officer Wilde and the others later! If you hurry, you can come back faster!" With that the bunnies scampered into the side room with the uniformly sized cots.

Nick turned back to the remaining little mammals, "Alright, why don't we play and the bunnies can join us when the get back." The children excitedly set up the game as Nick glanced out the window to see Judy step inside an office.

As soon as Judy entered, Dr. Fleet stood up from his desk and walked over to her. "Judy! I'm so glad you were able to come!" He took her paw and raised it for a kiss.

"I'm happy we could come!" Judy replied, a little unnerved by his action.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you, but there was an emergency."

"Oh, no worries at all. Octavia was nice enough to tell us."

"Well I was hoping that you would speak with our rabbit kits separately for a little bit, let them ask questions about being a bunny in the ZPD. If you, don't mind."

"Not at all, I'd be happy to."

"Great, the Nurse should have moved the kits into their quarters by now. Why don't we head over?"

As they walked to the side room, now full of bunnies awaiting their turn for their medicine, they could see into the playroom. The two rabbits caught a glimpse of Nick chasing a little wombat, pretending to trip and fall over his tail to the screaming laughs of all the little mammals. Judy smiled at him as Dr. Fleet commented, "Is that your partner?"

"Yep, that's Nick. We've been working together for over two years now." Judy replied with a smile as she looked through the window, missing the troubled look on Dr. Fleet's face. Dr. Fleet then led her through another entrance to the rabbits living quarters. As the little bunnies gathered excitedly around Judy, Dr. Fleet turned to Octavia, "Have you given them their medicine, Nurse?" Octavia replied with a curt nod. "Go keep on eye on the other patients, then," Dr. Fleet said dismissively as he walked back over to Judy.

Dr. Fleet kneeled down and said, "Time for a bunny hug!" The little bunnies chattered happily as they joined arms for a group hug enveloping Judy and Dr. Fleet.

"Alright my cute little bunnies, I asked Officer Hopps to come and talk to you. Did you know that she is the first rabbit in the history of Zootopia to become a police officer?" The little bunnies turned and looked at her with renewed awe.

"That's right." Judy smiled back at them.

"Why don't you ask her some questions about becoming a police officer?"

Judy settled down on the floor and the little bunnies gathered around her. A little white rabbit tentatively raised her paw and asked, "Was it hard to become a police officer?"

Judy motioned the little bunny to come closer, picking up the little bunny and placing her on Judy's lap.

"Well, the police academy was very hard. I struggled when I first got there with a lot of the physical challenges because I was so much smaller than the other recruits. But I worked really hard and figure out ways to use my size and speed to do the job. I ended up graduating at the top of my class!"

"Whoooah!" the little bunnies exclaimed.

Dr. Fleet was leaning against the wall smiling at Judy interacting so well with his patients. The door opened and Octavia poked her head in. "Dr. Fleet, you have a phone call." Dr. Fleet told Judy he would be back as soon as possible and hurried out the door. After he closed the door behind him, he turned to Octavia and snapped, "I told you to keep an eye on the other kits, there is a fox in their if you didn't notice." He turned on his heel and headed back to his office.

After a few questions, the little bunnies all sat close to Judy and cuddled with her. Judy was not phased at all, growing up with 275 brothers and sisters, she knew that bunnies find cuddling comforting. One little black-furred rabbit crawled into her lap and asked, "Aren't you scared to be working with a fox?" Judy, a little taken aback asked why the little bunny would think that. "My daddy said that foxes are bad and they… they don't like rabbits," the little rabbit replied seriously.

"Well, did you know that a fox saved my life?"

"Really? Is that true?"

"Yes it is. Officer Wilde over there has saved my life more than once!"

"What happened?" the little bunnies started asking.

Judy told them how when she met her partner, that he wasn't a police officer at the time, and how she used the think that foxes were no good. She told them how Nick helped her find a bunch of mammals who were kidnapped (leaving out how she had blackmailed him a little). The bunnies stared wide-eyed at Judy as she told him how Nick had saved her life when the evil sheep had tried to hurt her.

"So you see, no mammal is good or bad because of what type of animal they are. Some foxes are mean and some are nice just like some bunnies can be mean or nice. Officer Wilde is a fox and he is also my best friend," Judy ended.

The little bunnies continued to pepper Judy with questions as Dr. Fleet stepped back into the room. "Can I borrow Officer Hopps?" Dr. Fleet asked the little bunnies, adding please at their crestfallen looks.

"I promise I'll come back!" Judy said as she stood up.

Judy stepped into the hall with Dr. Fleet. "You are a natural with the little ones," Dr. Fleet told her.

"Well, growing up with 275 brothers and sisters, you get the hang of it."

"That's right, I always forget how big families can get out in the country. In the city, most families stick to 20 kits max!" Dr. Fleet chuckled. "Speaking of city rabbits, I thought you might enjoy coming to one of the Bunny Society's cocktail parties. We get together once a month for drinks and dancing, it would be great for you to get to know some of the other bunnies here in Zootopia. The next one is this weekend if you are interested. I promise that it will be more low-key than your dinner!"

"Oh well, thank you. I've been meaning to socialize more outside the ZPD." Judy said, "Which night is it?"

"It's Saturday at 8:30 at The Burrow." Dr. Fleet replied, referring to a swanky underground bar.

"Perfect, that's my night off this week!"

While Judy was in the hall with Dr. Fleet, Nick was wrapping up his game of duck, duck, goose with children just in time for Nurse Octavia to round them up to get their medicine. At the kids groans, Nick winked at Octavia and told them that he had to leave soon anyways and promised to come back for a visit soon. After the kids hugged Nick good-bye, he headed to the bunny ward to let Judy know it was time to go. As he went in, the little bunnies ran towards him and gave him a bunny group hug. A little surprised, he kneeled down and hugged them back.

The little black bunny looked up at Nick and asked, "Is it really true that you saved Officer Hopps from an evil sheep when you didn't have too?"

Nick laughed and said, "Yes, yes I did."

"But whhhhhy?" The bunny replied.

"Because, Officer Hopps was my friend and she needed my help. You should always help your friends when you can."

"But weren't you scared? You could have DIED!?" the little bunny replied seriously.

Nick looked the little bunny in the eye, "Of course, but I was more scared of Officer Hopps getting hurt."

"Ohhhhhhhhh," the little rabbits replied.

Nick glanced out the window into the hallway and saw Judy talking with another Rabbit, he knew it was probably the Doctor she had told him about. He turned back to the bunnies.

"Want to hear a secret?" Nick asked the little bunnies. They all nodded their heads vigorously. "You promise not to tell anyone, not even Officer Hopps." All the little bunnies nodded their heads again and crossed their hearts.

"Well," Nick said gathering them close to him, "Officer Hopps has save my life before." "How?" asked one of the bunnies.

"She saved my life by being my friend," Nick told the wide-eyed bunnies. "No one wanted to be my friend because they didn't like foxes, but Officer Hopps believed that I could be anyone I wanted to, even a cop just like her."

"Whooooah," the bunnies replied.

"Remember, it's a secret!" Nick said standing up. "And sadly Officer Hopps and I have to get back to work, keeping Zootopia safe!"

Back in the hall, Dr. Fleet took Judy's paw and said, "I'm glad you can make it, I would love if I could be your date."

Judy felt a blush as she glanced to the side, looking in to the bunnies' room to see the little rabbits hugging Nick. Judy smiled at the sight and looked back to Dr. Fleet's searching eyes.

"Well, I…" stumbled Judy, noticing that Dr. Fleet's eyes were light green and not the emerald she remembered from the other night. "I would like that," she finished looking shyly away.

"It's a date then! I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I'll text you my address." She said brushing the fur on her ears nervously.

She jumped as the door opened next to her, Nick stepping out of room.

"Hey, Car… Officer Hopps, it's about that time." Nick said glancing at Judy's paw in Dr. Fleets.

"Oh!" Judy exclaimed as she retrieved her paw hastily. "Just let me say good-bye to all the kids!" she rushed into the room forgetting to introduce the two males standing awkwardly in the hall.

Nick recovered first from Judy's exit. "You must be Dr. Fleet. Nick, Nick Wilde. It was nice of you to invite us," Nick said, holding out his paw. The rabbit hesitated a second then shook Nick's paw briefly with a curt nod replying stiffly, "So glad you could come." The smile on Nick faded as they both turned to watch Judy saying good-bye to the children, standing in silence until Judy returned.

"Well, thanks so much for inviting us," Judy said to Dr. Fleet. "I wish we could stay longer, but our shift starts soon."

Dr. Fleet took her paw again and looked her in the eye, "You're welcome to come back anytime. It was so kind of you to come." He kissed her paw and added, "I look forward to seeing you on Saturday."

The golden-furred rabbit released Judy's hand and said, "Good-bye until then," adding as he glanced at Nick saying, "Officer Wilde." Nick nodded in reply before he and Judy turned to head out.

Judy was positively skipping as they waved good-bye to Nurse Octavia on their way out. Nick glanced at the smile on Judy's face and asked, "Did you have fun?" Judy launched into a long description on how much she enjoyed the visit, failing to mention her Saturday night plans or notice how subdued Nick was as they went about their work the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all. I just want to apologize. I swear I'm trying to keep the plot moving, but every time I write it comes out way more detailed than I intended. I promise I'll get to Nick and Judy's undercover adventure soon! It will all tie together in the end. I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's a bit longer per request. Reviews and input is welcome! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Judy's First Date (in a long while anyway)

Judy couldn't wait for Saturday night. She quickly arranged to meet up with Fru-Fru ("I'm so excited Judy!") for some shopping on Saturday afternoon. Heck, she might even get a make-over, she knew that she would end up deferring to Fru-Fru in all of these girly matters. Fru-Fru was the fashionista with great taste ("Thank you").

Despite all of Judy's anticipation for her upcoming date, she kept forgetting to tell Nick about it. She surprised herself. She usually tells Nick everything, they see each other every day on and off work, and they even spent the week on _very very_ boring stake out duty. They were staking out an obnoxious night club, a prostitute's body had been found in the alley behind the club early that week. Judy was all business on the stake-out, but with the exception of a few drunks getting into fights ("Do NOT engage unless it looks serious," Chief Bogo had told the pair. "Do you understand me, Judy?" singling out the bunny that the Chief knew could get carried away. "Yes, Chief! I understand," Judy had replied sullenly with a salute.) nothing important happened all week.

Nick was also surprised that Judy hadn't told him her plans. He had not asked her what Dr. Fleet meant by seeing Judy on Saturday the other day at the hospital. Nick assumed that Judy would blurt it out sooner or later.

On Saturday morning, he and Judy were punching off duty at 6 in the morning. Nick waited for her at the main circulation desk while Judy checked in her tranquilizer gun. Nick was chatting with the newly arrived Clawhauser when Judy came over to them.

"Hi Judy," smiled the big cat. "What do you two have planned for this weekend?"

"I don't know," replied Nick with his sly smile firmly affixed to his lips. "What do you say, Carrots? How about that new art exhibit at the ZICA (Zootopia Institute of Contemporary Art) by Sheepherd Fairey?" Nick turns to Clawhauser, "I tell you Benny, she wouldn't shut-up about his "Andre the Giant Rabbit Has a Posse" stuff all week!"

Clawhauser chuckles as Nick turns back to Judy.

"Awesome! Let's go tomorrow! I really like Sheepherd's crazy portraits of all of Zootopia's mayors!"

"Yeah, yeah, you told me, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand told me." Nick responded rolling his eyes at Clawhuaser, earning another giggle from the cheetah. "We should go tonight, I read that the ZICA is free after 7 on Fridays." (Let it never be said that Nick Wilde isn't thorough in his research for his cons.)

"Oh, well…. Um, I already have plans for today. I'm going out with Fru-Fru at 2," came Judy's hesitant response.

"Well, you can't be shopping all day?" replied Nick. Clawhauser interjecting, "Yeah, you should still be able to go to the ZICA by 7!"

"Well, if you must know," retorted Judy, annoyed at their badgering. Judy gathered herself to her greatest height and braced for the two males' ridicule, "I happen to have a date this evening."

"That's so great, Judy! Who is the lucky rabbit?" Clawhuser exclaimed.

"Yeah, Judy. That's great," added Nick in a low voice. "Why didn't you say something?"

Judy blurted out the first thing that came into her head, "I didn't want you to tease me all week."

"Me? Tease you? Never!" Nick exclaimed, feigning hurt at the accusation, but his grin didn't quite reach his eyes.

Judy ignored Nick and turned back to Clawhauser, "He's a doctor over at ZGH that I met last week."

The cat nearly squealed in delight, "Oooh, a doctor, good for you, Judy! I expect a full briefing afterwards!"

"Yeah, yeah, no promises!" Judy waived at the cat. "See you later guys! Got to run," Judy said as she literally ran out of the precinct.

Nick remained slouched against the desk for a moment watching Judy scamper off. He was annoyed in about five different ways, least of all that he had waited to walk home with Judy and she just took off without him. His seething was interrupted by a spotted paw sticking a donut in his face.

"Come on, it's blueberry!" Benny continued to waive the donut in front of Nick's face until the fox sighed and snatched it from his paw. "Want to talk about it, buddy?" purred the large cat.

"I got nothing to say, Benny." Nick said taking a bite out of the donut. "See you next week." Nick heaved himself off the desk and started walking away.

"Hey, Nick!" Benny called. Nick sighed and looked at the chubby cheetah. "You know, if there is ever anything you can't talk to Judy about… I'm here for you," Benny said seriously, no hint of teasing at all.

Nick couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Benny, it's nice to remember I've got more than one friend."

"Anytime, pal," Clawhauser waived as Nick walked out the front door.

As Nick strolled home, hands in his pockets, he brooded about the handsome Dr. Fleet. The good doctor obviously didn't like him. Nick guessed the rabbit probably didn't like that his new fluffy girlfriend was partners with such a good looking male. Nick smirked at the thought, but the smirk didn't last. The doctor probably didn't like that Nick was a predator, especially a fox.

No, Nick wasn't going to assume anything. It was none of his business who Judy dated. He would wait and see. Hopefully any future mate of Judy's would grow to accept him, as Judy's parents had. Nick decided he wouldn't think about Judy or her date anymore. Benny was right, Judy wasn't Nick's only friend. Nick grabbed his phone and texted:

Hey Lola, you working tonight?

Hey Nicky, just got off an hour ago but I'm off tonight. Want to come over for dinner?

I'd love too, what can I bring?

Nothing, just your sweet self :-)

Haha, no way that's enough. How about I bring over some tuna steak and you cook it up!

If you insist, see you around 6?

Sounds good, I'll see you then!

Nick went back to his place to crash for a few hours. He was grateful he was so exhausted; he was asleep once his head hit the pillow.

Later that same Saturday…

Nick knocked on an apartment door in a rundown building in one of the shadier parts of town. A tall slender coyote opened the door wearing jeans and a baggy shirt. She had a beautiful coat, tan and red. She smiled at the sight of Nick, in his favorite Hawaiian shirt and tie, holding a large brown package in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

"Oh, Nick. You silly thing. You didn't have to get me flowers!" said the coyote. She had a warm voice, like honey.

"Well, I can't show up on a beautiful mammal's doorstep without flowers!" Nick replied suavely.

"You're so silly, dear. Come in, I'll get that fish started. You brought too much! But it does smell delicious!" the lady coyote said.

The coyote took the flowers and the fish from Nick as he stepped into the shabby but clean apartment. As soon as Nick closed the door, a small furry body hurtled into him. "Oooof," Nick temporary had the wind knocked out of him as small arms crushed his rib cage.

"Uncle Nicky!" a small voice exclaimed. Nick disentangled the little creature, revealing a small, smiling coyote pup. "Hey, champ! How are you doing?"

"Did you bring me something?" the pup answered looking at Nick expectantly.

"Remmy Juan Montano, is that anyway to great your Uncle Nicky?!" the pups mother's voice drifted over from the small kitchen.

"Sorry Moma! Hi Uncle Nicky, it's so nice of you to come visit," Remmy said to Nick politely.

Nick grabbed the pup into his arms and ruffled the fur on the top of the pup's head. "Glad to see you!" Nick released Remmy and then whispered to the pup, "I did bring you something." Nick pulled out a toy cop car, complete with flashing lights.

"Cool! Thank you, Uncle Nicky!" the little pup scampered off to show his mom.

After dinner and a few rounds of wrestling between Nick an Remmy, the pup was soon passed out. After Nick carried him to the small bedroom the pup shared with his mother, Nick collapsed down on a chair across from the pretty coyote.

"So Lola, how are things?" Nick asked as Lola passed him a glass of red wine.

"Things are good," Lola replied, taking a sip of her own wine. "Charley gave me a promotion, I'm the shift manager at the club now. It's a good pay bump so we are not as dependent on tips anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that, I told you Charley was a good guy. I think his is the only joint in this neighborhood that has any decency left in it." Nick replied with a relieved look.

"I have to thank you again for getting me the job, Nick," Lola said quietly. "I don't like to think where we would be if you hadn't."

"Aww, you would have been fine. I'm glad I could help." Nick replied looking away.

"Yes, well. Thanks to this job, I've been able to save some of the $200 that shows up mysteriously in our mailbox each week. I've been put it all in a college fund for Remy." She looked at Nick with a gleam in her eye, "I'll have to find out who keeps sending the money and thank them someday."

"Well, if I were you, I would let my anonymous patron remain so. They might be shy you know," Nick replied slyly.

"Well, enough about me. How are you doing, Nicky? We miss seeing you around the neighborhood."

Nick felt a small pang of guilt, he used to see Lola and Remmy about once a week when he lived in this part of town. Now, he was lucky if he made it out once a month. "I'm sorry about that, I promise I'll try to be better about visiting in the future."

"Oh don't feel bad Nick, we know your busy keeping us and Zootopia safe. We're so proud of you. You are such a great role-model for my Remmy. He looks up to you something fierce!" Lola told him with a smile.

"I'm glad I'm a better role model for him now than I was," Nick replied a little sadly.

"Well, I will say I'm happy Remmy wants to be a cop now, I don't think he would have been a good con-artist. But other than that, you have always been a great role-model. Helping people out in need, never letting people get you down, I think you're a great example for my son."

"Stop, your making me blush!" Nick replied fanning his cheeks dramatically.

"Haha, alright Nick. I'll leave you alone!" Lola laughed throatily at Nicks antics. "But seriously Nick, how are you?"

"I'm good, Lola," Nick replied seriously. "I love my job. I'm in a better place than I've been since I was a kid."

"Hmmm, yet this is the saddest I've seen you since you took up blue. Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Nick shook his head.

"Is everything ok with that partner of yours? This is the first time you didn't bring her up fifty times during your visit," the coyote said looking at him behind veiled lashes.

Nick looked slightly mortified, "I don't talk about her that much!"

"Sure you don't," Lola said patting his paw. "When _are_ you going to bring her by to meet us?"

"Well, I don't know. One of these days," Nick said, not meeting Lola's eyes.

Lola looked sternly at the fox, "Nick, I told you before. I'm not… I'm not doing that anymore. I haven't since you got me this job."

Nick quickly took her paw and reassured her, "I know, Lola. It has nothing to do with that, I'm not ashamed of you and Remmy. You're an important part of my life, you know that!"

Lola let Nick hold her paw but wasn't completely mollified, "Then why won't you introduce us to this partner of yours. She's important to you and we are important to you, so we should be friends."

"I… I just haven't told her too much about my past. She's helped me move forward and I guess I don't want her to think less of me because of how I used to live."

Lola looked sternly at Nick again, "She already knows you were a con-fox. If she really cares for you, she won't look down on you for doing what you had to in order to survive. Plus, I can always set her straight if she gets the wrong idea about you." Lola winked at Nick.

"Your right, I'll try to bring her with me next time I visit." Nick shook his head in defeat adding, "If she's not too busy with her new boyfriend that is."

"Oh, is that what's bothering you?" Lola looked at him surprised. "You're worried about losing your partner!"

"I'm not worried about losing her! We'll be partners no matter what happens, I just… I guess I just don't like the guy she's dating."

"And why is that?" Lola said skeptically.

"Well, I don't think he likes me for one!"

"Aww, honey. No new man is going to like the handsome male partner of the female his interested in!" Lola laughed. "Plus, I don't think you have anything to worry about. If you and that little bunny are the two peas in a pod that I think you are, you'll make it through the trials of a new boyfriend in your lives."

"Yeah, well. It's getting late, I should head out." Nick said standing up and brushing his fur back.

"Okay sweetie, be safe now and bring that Judy with you next time," Lola said with a wink.

Lola gave him a hug at the door. Nick pulled back and said, "Lola, there have been some trouble at some of the clubs lately. A few females have gone missing and we found one of their body's the other day. We're on top of it, but I guess I'm just saying be careful and take care of yourself."

"I will, Nick. I promise."

"Give me a call if you or Remmy need anything. Just say the word and I'll come running."

"I know, thank you," Lola gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he left the building.

Nick thought about the day he met Lola and Remmy. It was a few years back, gosh, Remmy was only 4 at the time. It must have been over 4 years ago. Nick was on his way to meet Finnek when he saw the little pup crying on the porch of one of the many dilapidated buildings in that neighborhood. The little coyote was sitting on a pile of bags and boxes that seemed to be haphazardly thrown on the curb side. Disturbed by the crying pup, Nick approached him and asked him what was wrong. The little pup just kept crying and pointed to the building. Nick could hear a woman shouting, then suddenly the door to the building was flung open and a big hippopotamus threw a coyote out of the building. The hippo shouted something about not being a charity or taking in deadbeats who can't pay the rent before slamming the door in their faces.

Lola was a good 20 pounds skinnier back then, she had that unhealthy emaciated look to her. She stood facing the door with tears of frustration running down her cheeks. She was still in a state of shock when Nick put a paw on her arm. It took a little coaxing, but Nick got her to trust him soon enough. He grabbed a few boxes and took them back to his place telling them they could stay as long as they wanted.

It didn't take Nick long to figure out how Lola was making ends meet. Nick never said anything to her about it, but he called in a favor from his friend Charley. Charley ran one of the many strip joints in that part of town. It wasn't ideal, but it would keep Lola from having to turn tricks on the dangerous streets. Lola resisted, finally breaking down and admitting that she was scared of her pimp. The gorilla was known for breaking bones of anyone who interfered with his "girls." Nick found this pimp-gorilla and was able to sweet talk him into believing that his enterprise would be better off without Lola, or at least better off with the money that Nick offered him to leave Lola alone. Not that Nick ever told Lola about the money.

Once Lola got back on her feet, she and Remmy were able to move into a new place. Nick remained friends with Lola ever since, becoming "Uncle Nicky" to Remmy.

When Nick went to bed that night, he thought about what Lola said. Yes, he and Judy would always be friends and partners. It didn't change the bad feeling Nick had about Dr. Fleet, but he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. Well, maybe he could do a little investigating…

Judy collapsed onto her bed, it was past midnight but she was still wide awake. She had such a magical night. Harrison had picked her up at her building, appropriately dropping his jaw upon seeing Judy in her brand-new purple cocktail dress (thanks to Fru-Fru's excellent fashion advice, "It'll bring out your eyes, Judy!"). They spent the whole night dancing and talking with the other bunnies at the Bunny Society cocktail party. It was way more fun than the Bunny of the Year dinner. Most of the rabbits at the party were her age, mid-twenties to thirties. She had great time making new rabbit acquaintances. She learned from the female bunnies there that Harrison was considered the most eligible rabbit bachelor in Zootopia. Harrison had looked embarrassed when one the party-goers let it slip that Harrison was the Bunny of the Year the previous year. His work having earned him the title as the foremost expert in rabbit pediatric ailments.

When the party was over, Harrison walked her to her door. When she hugged him goodnight, he pulled away to look at her. He held her in his arms and told her that he thought they made a great pair, two Bunnies of the Year! He told her that he wanted to see her again and asked her to dinner. Judy agreed, looking forward to having a chance to get to know him better. They had been so busy dancing and talking to other bunnies that she really didn't get to talk to him that much. They made plans for dinner on her next day off.

Before Harrison released her, he went in for a kiss. Judy sighed thinking about the kiss as she laid in her bed. It wasn't like it was her first kiss ever, she had played around with dating in high-school and college. But, it was the first kiss she received as an adult bunny. That made it special. And Harrison was so… charming! Yes, charming was the right word. Judy fell asleep to the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Judy and Nicks next day off

Judy and Nick never ended up going to the Sheepherd Fairey exhibit that Sunday. Instead, they were called into work unexpectedly. The case of the missing females got a bit more intense when the body an unknown squirrel showed up in the steps of Zootopia City Hall. Understandably, this set the citizens of Zootopia into quite a frenzy. Who could just leave a dead female on the steps of city hall?! What the heck was ZPD doing?

The citizens' ire was roused by the Zootopia city counselor at large, a big badger named Jerod Clawell. Counselor Clawell was also the president of the "Zootopia Family Association." The ZFA ran a strict anti-interspecies relationship platform. The group was responsible for introducing legislation criminalizing interspecies mating (narrowly defeated) and managed to pass a law banning interspecies marriage in Zootopia. The Counselor Clawell decried the ZPD's failure to protect its citizens from savage sexual violence.

After an unpleasant press conference, which left Chief Bogo flaring his nostrils in fury the rest of the day, all ZPD officers were called in to pull over-time. The ZPD didn't have any leads. The prostitute had no clues to her identity and the trauma to her body was extensive. She had several claw and bite marks, however the cause of death was declared by the Zootopia Head-Coroner to be strangulation. The female had signs of extensive sexual trauma, with vaginal tearing suggesting that she had been violated by a much bigger mammal than the typical rodent (A fact that Chief Bogo ordered to be kept quiet, he didn't need Clawell using this piece of information in the Badger's his crusade). The running hypothesis was that the poor squirrel was a prostitute, but this was just a conjecture based on her skimpy dress. The CSI team was unable to find any DNA or fingerprints and the city hall and traffic cameras in the area had been wiped clean.

With so few leads the ZPD could only increase their presence on the street. The ZPD patrolled the city in force, focusing in the areas of town with night clubs and strip clubs. Officers were not given any time off and all scheduled vacation was canceled. The level of intensity kept up for 2 weeks, when finally, after no results, the officers at ZPD were finally given a day or two off to recuperate.

Judy and Nick were finally told they could have two days off, exactly 3 weeks after there last break. Both were dead tired after pulling 16 hour shifts each night. They each only went home to fall into bed (Judy sometimes forgetting to take off her uniform first!) only to return to work a few hours later.

Judy called Harrison as soon as she got the good news, as she promised him she would when she called to cancel three weeks ago. Even though Judy had woken Harrison up with her 6 a.m. phone call, he insisted that he take her out that evening, no problem with short notice. Judy agreed and hopped home to catch a few hours of shut eye before her date. Once again, Judy did not tell Nick, but Nick was a clever fox and new exactly how to interpret Judy's hasty good-bye.

Nick decided to make a call of his own, "Octavia? Hi, its Officer Nick Wilde."

Later that afternoon, Nick was heading into the ZGH when he got a text from Lola.

Hey Slick, are you free?

I'm headed to the hospital to visit some sick kids right now, call you later?

No… that's ok. Could we meet up tomorrow instead? Remmy and I can meet you at the Zootopia Commons for lunch?

Sounds good, Nick typed, pausing and adding Should I bring Judy?

Definitely ;-)

* * *

Judy was getting ready for her date. She didn't have time to go shopping, so she had put on the little black dress she kept in cases of an emergency. As she was adding a touch of eyeliner, her phone buzzed. Thinking it could be Harrison calling, she stopped and reached for it. It was a text from Nick.

Hey Carrots, want to go to the Zootopia Commons with me and meet an old friend of mine tomorrow? She really wants to meet you.

Interest peaked, Judy's ears flick forward. Old friend? She? Nick rarely introduced her to his "old" friends. She had only met his fox friends because she had picked up some beer for them once while they were at Nicks playing poker. Nick always avoided any conversation with his past with a joke, effectively diverting her attention.

Sure, I would love too? When?

Around noon, meet you at that wolf statue you like?

I'll be there!

Judy went back to her mirror, smiling at the thought of meeting an old female friend of Nick's. She wondered if it might be his mother? Hmmmmm, maybe, he never mentioned his family except that one time about how his mom had bought him a ranger uniform.

A knock at the door returned Judy to the present as she rushed to open the door and reveal the dashing rabbit holding a bouquet of expensive hothouse flowers. Harrison took Judy to one of the swankiest restaurants in town, Haridges. It was the panicle of fine dining located at the top of the Menagerie Tower, the tallest building in Zootopia. Judy was stunned by the breathtaking views and the refined decor. It was by far the nicest place that Judy had ever been, she felt a little overwhelmed especially when she saw the menu did not even list the prices! Harrison seemed quite at ease and soon drew Judy into pleasant conversation.

* * *

Nick had just finish spending a good three hours playing with Dr. Fleet's patients. He was pretty tired after giving "foxy" rides to the children, playing dead foxy pretty often towards the end. The children's enthusiasm for him, especially the little bunnies' group hug, really touched his heart and he spent far longer than he intended with them. Nurse Octavia couldn't bring herself to interrupt their play and let Nick stay past visiting hours.

When Nick had finally extricated himself from excited younglings, it was already getting late when he found Octavia. "Hey, Octavia," Nick said giving his best smile, "When is your shift over?"

"Why do you ask, Officer Wilde?" Octavia replied with a tilt of her head.

"Well, I was hoping I could buy you a drink or something. And please, call me Nick."

Octavia stared at him as only a cat can. "I'm flattered, _Nick_. However, I'm a married."

"No, no, no!" Nick waved off. "I mean, you're a very handsome female and all, but I… I was just hoping we could have a chat!"

The tiny cat looked at Nick with amusement at his rebuke and attempted recovery. She twitched her tail back and forth, "A chat about what?"

Nick froze in his embarrassment, then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his paw. He looked at Octavia's toes and admitted, "To be honest, Octavia. It's about my partner… I just want to find out a bit more about your Dr. Fleet. I want to make sure she won't get hurt."

"Hrrrrmm," Octavia purred in contemplation. "Well, he is _not_ my Dr. Fleet, but I'm off in about a half hour, after I put the younglings to bed. I'll meet you at Flatline, it's a bar about a block down Main street."

"I'll see you then!"

* * *

Judy and Harrison finished their first bottle of fancy wine, Judy having slowly sipped her one glass pacing herself. Their conversation turned around to family, Harrison told Judy that he was from a relatively small rabbit family, only 40 siblings. Harrison looked at Judy rakishly and asked, "Having 275 brothers and sisters, I expect you want a large family?"

"Oh, I haven't really thought about it too much, I've always been so focused on achieving my dream of being a police officer to think about having a family," Judy replied shyly. She really hadn't, she had barely considered the idea of dating, let alone children!

"Nonsense, a fine lady bunny such as yourself. I'm sure you can't wait to spend your days taking care of little bundles of bunnies!" Harrison replied dismissively. "I've already seen you with my patients, you're a natural mother!"

"Thank you," Judy said, adding silently to herself "I guess!" Judy steered the conversation away from the uncomfortable topic. But Judy had trouble enjoying the conversation, her mind kept coming back to Harrison's assumption that she would want to spend her days raising baby bunnies. Honestly, she had enough of child rearing helping out with her siblings as the eldest of 276 kits. She wasn't distracted enough to fail to notice that Harrison only seemed to talk about his work with the rabbit kits and not the other young mammals on his ward.

* * *

The Flatline was a classy dive bar frequented by many of the hospital workers at ZGH. Octavia had just arrived and Nick was picking up their drinks from the bar. A vesper martini for the kitty and a blueberry beer for the fox.

"So, you're worried about your bunny partner, _Nick_. Why?" Octavia asked.

"Wow, you really get to the point don't you?" Nick smirked.

"I'm a busy cat who just finished a 12 hour shift. I'm sure you can appreciate that I would rather be home with my husband and kittens right now." Octavia shot back.

"I'm sorry. Thank you," Nick replied ashamedly, "I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me."

"So?"

"Well, I just… I know this is the first time my partner has seriously dated in while, maybe ever. I just, I guess, I just got a bad feeling is all. I thought you might be able to tell me a bit more about the good doctor."

"Why do you have a bad feeling?"

"Let's just say, I didn't get the impression that Dr. Fleet like the idea of his love interest having a fox partner," Nick said bluntly, looking to see if Octavia would react.

"She would kick all of our asses at poker," Nick thought as he waited for the cat's reply.

Octavia finally blinked and sighed, "Your probably not wrong. I don't relish speaking poorly of my co-workers, but if Officer Hopps believes in equality and the coexistence of mammals as the media has portrayed… then I think Dr. Fleet could possibly be the absolute last bunny for her."

Nick stared at the small cat for a second then asked, "Why do you say that?"

The ocelot turned her golden eyes to the fox, "Lets just say that Dr. Fleet is not the most popular mammal in the pediatric ward."

Nick waited for Octavia to continue, "There have been multiple complaints made about Dr. Fleet and his… _attitude_ towards non-rabbit mammals. I can say that in my own experience, he has been rude and unprofessional at times towards me and other staff members on the ward. I try to shield the patients, but I have seen him be… _unkind_ to our non-rabbit younglings."

"How is he still working then if he acts that way?!" Nick asked, his anger rising at the thought of the sick little mammals being mistreated.

"He _is_ a brilliant doctor. His research and advancements in the area of rabbit pediatrics brings in many bunny donors to the hospital." Octavia shook her head at Nick's dumbfounded and irate expression, "Dr. Fleet can also be very civil and accommodating to the hospital board and important patients, he's not stupid in his prejudice."

Nick took a moment to school his features back to normal, "Thank you for telling me, Octavia. I'm glad that my gut isn't crazy."

Octavia took a sip of her martini and turned her staring eyes back to Nick. After a tense pause, the cat asked, "So what are you going to do?"

The question took Nick by surprise, "I… I have to tell her. Speciesism is against everything that Judy believes in."

"Be careful there, _Nick_. Sometimes mammals don't like to have what they wish to ignore rubbed in their faces."

"I appreciate the warning, but I promised my partner that I would be honest with her. Not telling her would count as not being honest in my book."

"Just make sure you are telling her for the right reasons," the cat purred in her deep voice, flicking her tail. "To protect _Judy_ and no other reason."

"I can promise you one thing, Kitten. Everything I do is to protect my partner and for no other reason."

"If you say so, _Nick_. I hope I helped." The cat purred again accepting Nick's outstretched paw. She grabbed his paw tightly and pulled him close and whispered in a deep, dangerous voice, "If you call me, Kitten, ever again. I'll claw your face off."

The little cat released Nick and sauntered away. She turned and waived at the door leaving a stunned Nick watching her dumbly. Nick didn't know whether to be scared shitless or to laugh his ass off at the Finnek-esq statement. He _did_ know exactly what he would do next. Nick dropped a twenty on the bar and swept out of the bar into the night.

* * *

The evening was already starting to leave Judy with a bad taste in her mouth when Harrison asked her to spend the next day with him. He detailed an elaborate date, including a gondola ride, champagne and caviar under a tree in a park, followed by a night of dancing at another Bunny Society cocktail party. Judy kept a smile plastered to her face and told Harrison that it sounded lovely but she already had plans for tomorrow. "I'm going to the park with Nick and an old friend of his for lunch."

Harrison's dashing smile froze on his lips and his ears slumped down the back of his head. "Really, Judy. You are going to spend your off time with your… work partner?"

"We often hang out on our off-time."

"You hang out _socially_ with a fox?"

"Nick is my friend, Harrison," Judy responded, confused at his incredulous tone.

"Judy," Harrison said taking Judy's hand and looking her seriously in the eye. "Some of my best friends are other species of mammals, predators even, but I wouldn't be caught dead being seen socially with them. It's just not… _natural_ , darling"

Judy stared blankly at Harrison. She felt blood rise to her cheeks, not a blush, but pure rage. Her vision blurred as she slowly extracted her paw from Harrison's and mumbled, "Excuse me." Judy drifted away from the table and didn't come out of her haze until she was in the elevator heading away from her dashing date sitting at their fine table. "What a dick," was the only coherent thought in Judy's head.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry I took so long updating! I promise I'll get the next chapter out before the end of the week!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Backfiring

Nick had raced to Judy's apartment and was currently pacing back and forth in front of her apartment door. He thought about trying to call her, but he knew she wouldn't answer because she was on a date. He had sent her a text asking to meet her here, but she hadn't replied. He was mulling over what to do if she turned up with _that bunny_ in tow. "I guess I could hide, or maybe I should just confront him here and now," Nick thought as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Judy trudged up the last set of stairs to her apartment floor, weary with the raw rage that simmered in her gut the whole way home. She had ignored the several buzzes from her phone, wanting to calm down before she faced what she assumed would be a very bewildered rabbit on the other end. "Assholes never think they have done anything wrong," she thought as she turned the corner.

She stopped at the site of Nick's distressed look, the fur on his neck and head was standing at odd angles and his ears were flat against the back of his skull. He was possibly the last mammal she wanted to see right now, okay, second to last mammal. She sighed and tried to keep the anger out of her voice when she said, "What are you doing here?"

Nick froze mid-step and made a "fox caught in the garden" face. "Hey, Fluff. I… I texted you I'd be here."

Judy didn't reply and just walked past him and unlocked her door. "Come in then."

Once inside Judy's small apartment, she rounded on Nick and stared him down with one eyebrow raised. Nick fully felt how awkward it was that he showed up at her place, late at night, on the day he knew she had a date. She seemed really, really pissed that he was here.

"Hey, so… yeah." Nick's silver tongue failed him.

"Nick, can whatever this is wait. I'm tired and just want to be alone alright," Judy ground out, trying to bite down her irritation at Nick's intrusion.

Nick straightened up and regained his conviction, "No, no. I'm sorry but I promised I would be honest with you. I went and talked with Octavia tonight."

Judy's irritation gave way to confusion, "Octavia? The nurse from ZGH?"

"Yeah, I was concerned… about your Dr. Fleet, so I asked her about him." Nick paused to gauge Judy's reaction. She stood there with her mouth open, stunned. Nick continued, figuring he should get it all out as quick as possible.

"She told me that he's a speciesist. That he treats non-rabbits like crap, even the kits. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt." Nick finished in a rush.

Judy just stood there for a moment. She slowly closed her mouth and shut her eyes. Nick could see her hands visibly shake as she opened her eyes again. She fixed him with a stare and said in an eerily calm voice, "You went behind my back."

Nick winced and replied, "Only because I was worried about you!"

"You really think I'm just a dumb bunny, don't you." Judy continued, the calm slowly leaking away and giving rise to the fury she had been fighting all night. "I'm just some poor helpless creature who needs to be protected. Some pathetic mammal that needs to have her decision made for her." Judy's voice continued to rise, she clenched her eye's closed balled her up her fists and screamed, "If you got a problem with me, you tell me to my face!"

Nick smothered the anger he felt at the words she yelled at him. He knew she wouldn't be happy that he had not said something to her before talking to Octavia, but he didn't expect this explosion from her.

Judy still had her eyes closed and her body shook. She was breathing heavily when she finally opened her eyes again. Nick was still there. He hadn't left like Judy had expected. He walked closer to the shaking bunny with a concerned look on his face and put a paw on her shoulder and asked in a soft voice, "What happened, Carrots?"

Judy closed her eyes again and took a big breath. This time she could feel her eyes fill with angry tears. When she opened her eyes again, she looked so miserable Nick could help but pull her into a hug. Judy cried against Nick's chest and he paws slowly stopped shaking.

Judy said something but it was muffled in Nick's shirt. "What was that, sweetheart?"

Judy pulled away and rubbed one of her eyes with a paw, "I said, I feel like such and idiot."

"Well, why don't we just sit right here on your couch and tell your pal Nicky all about it." Nick steered her over to her small couch and sat down with an arm around her shoulder. Judy told Nick all about her horrible date.

"I feel like such a naïve kit, I can't believe I didn't see through that bastard from day one!" Judy grumbled.

"Hey, a handsome face distracts from a mammal's flaws. How do you think I did so well as a scam-artist," Nick grinned as Judy rolled her eyes.

Nick's grin faded and he said seriously, "I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner. I just didn't want to risk our friendship over a bad feeling in my gut."

Judy turned her big purple eyes to Nick's green ones, "I'd trust your gut any day, Nick. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean to take out my anger at you. Thanks for looking out for me, and not leaving."

Nick smiled at her, "I'll always be there for you," Nick mimed punching her on the chin, "Partner."

"Now, we can't let the Dr. Flop-head spoil the evening! Why don't you change into some pajamas and I'll order some take out?" Nick said pulling Judy off the couch.

"Can we watch some bad Sci-Fur movies?" Judy asked.

"Anything you like, Carrots."

Nick placed an order to their favorite take out spot, Kung Poa Panda, and waited for Judy on the couch. There was a knock at the door. Nick got up thinking, "Well that was _fast_!"

Nick opened the door to reveal Dr. Harrison Fleet. The two males stared at each other for a second then simultaneously said, "What are you doing here!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next installment! Sorry its short, but I wanted to finish the evening and not leave everyone in suspense for too long!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who wrote reviews. I really enjoy reading your reactions and appreciate your encouragement!**

 **Chapter 9 – The Door**

At the sound of the two male's exclamation, Judy came out of her bedroom wearing a black tank-top and pajama pants decorated with little carrots. "Harrison?" she asked.

The two males swung around and stared at her.

"Judy, may I speak to you," the golden rabbit asked, adding with a glance at Nick, "in private?"

Nick never took his eyes off of Judy. He raised an eyebrow at her. Judy thought for a second then nodded at Nick and told Dr. Fleet to come inside.

"I'll wait in the hall," Nick said as he put his hands in his pockets and sauntered out the door.

"I'm sure that's not necessa…" Harrison started to say when Judy cut him off calling, "Thanks, Nick."

Once the door closed, the male rabbit turned to Judy and said, "I'm sorry if I up set you at dinner, Judy. I wasn't thinking, if you are… friends with that fox, I'm fine with it of course."

Judy studied the other rabbit. Harrison wasn't nearly as polished as he usually was and his stilted apology did nothing to improve her opinion of him. She took a deep breath and said, "You didn't think, that's exactly the problem. You were perfectly honest about your opinion on interspecies friendships. That is not something I can agree with. I have no future with anyone who feels that way. We have no future"

The male rabbit grabbed Judy by her arms and stepped closer, "But we do have a future, Judy! Can't you see it. The two of us, two Bunny's of the Year! Don't you see what an unstoppable couple we will be together. We will lead the bunny community!"

Judy was stunned at Harrison's aggressiveness, his dull green eyes flashed when he spoke of gaining power. She shook her head and got a hold of herself.

"Let go of me, Harrison," she said calmly to the agitated rabbit.

"No, not until you understand," Harrison said shaking her. "I know you believe in this insterspecies harmony and it's a great dream, Judy. But it's just a dream, a fantasy! We have to look out for ourselves. Bunny's first! We can do that, Judy. Zootopia loves you! With my guidance, you can put the rabbits on top!"

The rabbit tightened his grip on Judy, his dull claws digging into her skin beneath her fur. The rage she thought she had drained earlier in the night began to rise again. Judy narrowed her eyes and clamped her jaw together, grinding out, "I am not anyone's pawn, especially not a power hungry speciesist like you. I told you to let me go once, I won't ask again."

Harrison shook his head at Judy but did not let her go. Judy brought her right paw up and placed in on his paw holdin her opposite arm. Harrison looked at her hopefully. Judy squeezed his paw, a slow smile spreading across her muzzle. After a second she tightened her grip on his paw. In one swift motion she brought up her other paw to his wrist and yanked his arm across her chest and away from her. The bigger male rabbit gave a little shout of surprise as Judy used his momentum to fling him face down on the ground. She quickly twisted around and placed a knee on his back while holding his arm painfully aloft.

She brought her face down to his ear and whispered malevolently, "I guess you forgot the sweet little bunny you wanted as your arm candy is also a Zootopia police officer, huh?"

"Get off me!" the rumpled rabbit cried out.

"Listen good, Doc. Thank you for the _compliment_ of your attentions, but I'm just not interested. I'm going to let you up in a moment. When I do, you will get up, say good-night, and get the hell out of my apartment. If you do anything other than that, I will have to call my buddies from the precinct and I don't think they would appreciate the fact you assaulted a police officer."

Judy took her knee off of Harrison's back, stood up, and then released the rabbits paw. Dr. Fleet slowly stood up, brushed off his suit, and looked at Judy. She stood with her arms crossed watching the other rabbits every move. The doctor looked back at her with daggers in his eyes and said, "Good night, _Officer_ Hopps."

Judy did not respond as the doctor let himself out of the apartment and closed the door.

In the hallway, Nick was leaning casually against the wall. He looked cool as can be. This was quite impressive considering two seconds before his ear was pressed up against Judy's apartment door with his paw poised at the handle in case Judy needed him.

When the Doctor had stepped into the hall, Nick turned and gave him a lazy look. "What's up, Doc?"

Harrison spun and glared at the fox. Nick couldn't help but needle the rabbit little, "Leaving so soon?"

The rabbit's handsome face contorted in rage. "Have fun with your little _pet_ , Fox. I hope you eat her!" the doctor spat at Nick.

Nick sprang up from his relaxed position at the hideous insult. Calling another mammal someone's pet was like calling them their slave, whore, or both. Nick barred his teeth at the offending rabbit and growled, "LEAVE, before I eat _you_!"

The gold rabbit turned on his heel and ran down the hall. Nick's hackles were raised and a growl burned in his chest. Nick was already at his limit of self-control from holding himself back when he heard Judy tell that creep to let her go. Nick almost busted through the door, but he knew Judy could handle herself. Nick couldn't remember the last time he was this angry.

Nick heard the door open and tried to compose himself. Judy looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow, "Leave before I eat you, huh?"

"He's lucky I gave him the leave option," Nick said smoothing down his fur nonchalantly. "You should talk. What did you use on him? Arm-bar take down?"

"Nope, a Russian Tie take down," Judy replied while beckoning Nick back inside.

"Must have missed that day at the Police Academy," Nick said with a skeptical look at Judy.

"It's not an _official_ police tactic, but a wrestling move," Judy replied heading to her small kitchen.

"Don't tell me you were on the wrestling team when you were a kit?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Nope, I was a track bunny myself. But I would help out my 23 brothers who were into wrestling. It was good training for becoming a cop," Judy replied while pulling some plates out of the cupboard. "Plus, it comes in handy for putting pawsy ass-holes flat on their faces," she finished with a grin.

"Man I wish I could see the look on his face!" Nick laughed leaning against a counter.

"It was something like this." Judy crossed her eyes and pulled a surprised look, mouth hanging out in dumb horror. Nick laughed even harder.

"I'm glad he came over," Judy said returning her face to normal.

"Really?" Nick said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it felt good to confront him and take my anger out on the right mammal," Judy replied thoughtfully. She added, "Thanks for not breaking down my door by the way."

"I knew you could handle him," Nick said with a smirk.

"Well, thanks for sticking around." Judy said placing a paw on Nick's arm. "I felt safe knowing that you were there to back me up."

Nick put his hand on his paw on her head and rubbed her fur, "I'll always be there for you, partner."

Judy swatted his arm away playfully. A knock at the door turned out to be the delivery bear from Kung Pao Panda. Nick and Judy enjoyed their take out on the couch while watching a rerun of Sharknado on the Sci-Fur Channel.

Judy finished her plate and placed it on her coffee table. She leaned back into a yawn, stretching her paws into the air. Nick turned to her and asked, "Is that my que to go so you can get to sleep?"

"No! I'm still too hopped up on adrenaline to go to sleep yet." Judy looked at Nick with big pleading eyes.

"What do you want, Carrots?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"I've had such a bad day and you have been so nice to me, could I ask one favor?" she replied tilting her head down while maintaining eye contact.

Nick knew exactly what she wanted from him. Over the years they worked together, Judy had often complained about how much she missed cuddling with her brothers and sisters.

"You bunnies, so touchy feely!" Nick said placing his own plate down and raising his arm to beckon her closer.

Judy happily scooted over to Nick's side and nestled into his side. She kept looking at him as Nick draped his arm around her.

Nick rolled his eyes and said in fake exasperation, "What now?"

"Can I pet you tail?" Judy asked innocently.

Now this surprised Nick, it was a rather intimate request. "And why would you want to do that, Fluff?"

"It looks so fluffy and warm. I am a little cold and I've had _such_ a bad day," Judy said with her best big purple puppy-dog eyes.

"Hmmf, fine. Only this once and only because you put that jack-rabbit in his place." Nick shifted so his tail was next to Judy. She grabbed his tail and burrowed her nose into the silky red fur.

Nick jumped, "Judy! That…" _tingles_ "tickles!"

"Soooo soft and smells nice," Judy mumbled through Nick's fur. "How long does it take to wash your tail?" Judy asked finally bringing her nose away from Nick's tail but continuing to brush her paws through his fur.

"Manners much, Carrots? How long does it take you to wash _your_ tail?" Nick said snidely.

"Like two seconds," Judy looked up and smiled. "It's not rude if you are asking your friend."

"Well, if you most know, like 10 min. It's a lot of fur and I have to make sure I clean it all because it does drag on the floor a lot and sometimes distracted bunnies step all over it." Nick said settling back on to the couch.

Judy just, "Mmmm'd" in response, cuddling back against Nick using his tail as a blanket. She absentmindedly stoked Nick tail as they watched Sharknado II. Halfway through the movie, Nick noticed that Judy had stopped stroking his tail. He turned to see his bunny partner had fallen asleep curled against his side, her head resting on his arm. Nick knew there was no way he could disentangle himself and leave without waking her. He admired her for a few seconds, only while sleeping did she seem peaceful and not bursting at the seams with energy. He reached out and tenderly brushed her check with his paw, "Good night, Carrots." He turned off the T.V. with the remote and leaned back and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 – Picnic in Zootopia Commons

Judy woke up to the light steaming in through her window. "I don't have a red blanket," was her first thought reaching out for the furry red cover keeping her warm. She glanced up that sound of a snore and realized that her pillow was Nick's arm and her blanket his tail. The events of the evening came back to her. "Well it was a bad night, but it ended well," Judy thought as she snuggled in closer to Nick and ran her paws through his tail. "Good thing I'm used to sleeping with hundreds of snoring bunnies or sleeping with Nick would be a problem." The thought struck her as a little odd, but she shook the feeling away. She considered herself a lucky bunny to have such a good friend who would stay all night with her when she needed him…

Nick started awake at the feeling of his tail being petted. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, robbing Judy of her pillow. His shifting caused Judy to fall back against his torso. She leaned against his chest and looked up at him cheekily, "Good morning Mr. Snoring Fox."

Nick brought his arms back down and tugged on one of Judy's ears, "Well I wouldn't have snored if I didn't have to sleep sitting up all night because a certain bunny decided to use me as her own personal reclining chair." His eyes went to his tail which Judy still had her arms around, "And use my tail as a blanket as well."

"That's what friends are for?" Judy asked innocently.

Nick shook his head at her with a smile, "They sure are." Nick glanced at Judy's digital clock, "But if you are quite done using me as a giant stuffed animal, I do need to get going. We are meeting my friend at the park in two hours you know."

"Oh, yeah." Judy reluctantly moved away from Nick holding onto his tail until the last minute. "Should I bring anything?"

"Just your cu…cuddly self," Nick stretched as he stood up from the couch, catching himself before he used the C word.

"Sounds, good. I'll meet you at the Balto statue!"

Nick waived as he walked out of the door and whistled all the way home.

After cup of coffee and a long shower, Judy was skipping her way towards Zootopia Commons a few blocks away from her apartment in City Center. She swung a basket full of her family's blueberries (delivered that morning, thanks mom and dad!) on her arm as she listened to her I-paw. Judy could see her favorite statue in the commons from a few blocks away.

Nick showed it to her while they were patrolling the commons a few weeks after they became partners. Balto was a hero to the mammals who settled in Tundra Town. Balto was a mixed species animal, half wolf and half dog. He was shunned by the other mammals in their small village of Nome in the Artic Circle because he was mixed species predator. Everyone assumed he would be unbalanced and untrustworthy. One winter, a terrible blizzard rolled in just as all the young mammals were sick with Diphtheria. The storm prevented the delivery of the vital medicine the children needed to survive. Balto was the only animal brave enough to go out in the storm and make the 100-mile trek, both ways, in the deadly storm. When Balto returned, half dead from the cold, with the medicine, the citizens of Nome welcomed him into their community and homes. The citizens of Tundra Town erected the statue to Balto in the Zootopia Commons to commemorate his bravery and his example that anyone can be anything!

Judy absolutely loved the story! It reminded her how Nick was so much more than any expectations anyone, including herself, tried to place on him by. "Speak of the devil," she thought as Nick came into view at the base of the statue. He was leaning nonchalantly against the statue with a blanket draped over his arm. Judy raised her hand in greeting, about to shout out his name. She paused when she saw a tall, lean coyote step out from around the statue. The coyote was beautiful. She had shiny fur and was wearing a form fitting sun dress. She was laughing at something Nick had said and placed a paw on his shoulder. Judy slowed her approach and her nose started to twitch. Old friend, Nick had said. She was secretly hoping it was Nick's mother, he had only mentioned his mother once, a long time ago. If not, Judy had expected an older woman at least, not one so… attractive.

Nick spotted Judy and waived her over. Judy headed that way, feeling a little dumpy in her black tights and baggy shirt compared to the pretty coyote.

"Hey Carrots! Let me introduce you to my friend, Lola."

Judy held up her paw with a small smile at the coyote, but Lola drew her into a hug. "It's so great to finally meet you, Judy. Nick never stops talking about you!" The coyote pulled back to look at the smaller mammal. "You are just as pretty as you are on all those press conferences on TV!"

Judy blushed at the compliments and stuttered out, "So nice to meet you too, Lola."

Nick shook his head, "Your embarrassing her, Lol- Omfh!" Nick was interrupted by the fluffy little ball of energy that was Remmy. The pup almost knocked Nick off his paws with his hug squealing "Uncle Nicky!"

"Easy, Champ," Nick grunted.

Nick pulled Remmy off of him and turned the coyote pup to face Judy. "Remmy, I want you to meet my partner, Officer Judy Hopps."

Remmy stared at Judy with wide eyes, "You…you're THE Officer Judy Hopps?"

"Yes, I am. What's your name?" Judy said leaning down to be eye level with the young pup. "Re-re-remmy," he stuttered out shyly.

"It's so nice to meet you, Remmy," Judy smiled. "What has your Uncle Nicky told you about me?"

Remmy shed all of his shyness and exclaimed, "Everything! How you're the first bunny to be a cop and how you saved all of Zootopia and how you were nice to Uncle Nicky when no one else was and _everything!_ "

Judy laughed as Remmy grabbed her hand and started dragging her after Nick and Lola as they went to find a spot to set up their picnic. Remmy chattered non-stop about everything he knew about the famous hero cop.

The group enjoyed their picnic together. Remmy provided most of the conversation. He never left Judy's side the entire time and told her all about his school, friends, favorite games, and how much he wanted to be cop like her and Uncle Nicky. After they finished eating, Uncle Nicky took Remmy to go play in the nearby playground. Nick allowed the pup to pull him by the paw while shouting at the two females not to talk about him the whole time he was gone.

After the two males left, Judy smiled pleasantly at Lola and asked her how she and Nick knew each other.

"Oh, it's a long story. We've know each other for 5 years now," Lola waved her paw dismissively. "I'm so glad we were finally able to meet you, as you can tell, Remmy is quite a big fan of yours. I've been bugging Nick for the past two years to introduce us."

"I'm so glad he finally has, Remmy is such a sweet pup," Judy replied with a smile.

"Thank you, he is a good pup," Lola smiled turning her eyes to watch Nick and Remmy play. "I'm so happy that he has a good male like Nick in his life."

"Is his father out of the picture?" Judy asked softly, also watching the two males at play.

"Yes, and it's for the best," Lola replied sadly.

"I'm sorry," Judy replied a little uncomfortable.

"Don't be. Like I said, I'm lucky Nick is in his life." Lola turned and looked slyly at Judy, "I've been wanting to thank you for being such a good influence on Nick. He was always a good fox, but you've made him… want to be a better mammal."

Judy laughed and shrugged, "I don't know about that, but I will take credit for his change in profession!"

"I can tell you how much I prefer that Remmy wants to be a cop now, instead of a con-mammal!"

The two females laughed together. Judy then picked up the courage to ask the question she had wanted to ask since first seeing the beautiful coyote. "Soooo, you and Nick are just friends then?" Judy asked, not quite making eye contact with Lola.

Lola, caught a little off guard at the question, tilted her head at Judy, "Yes, of course. He really hasn't told you anything about us?"

Judy looked away embarrassed, "He doesn't really talk about his past much. Well, at all really."

"Oh, Nick," Lola said shaking her head. "I hope you didn't get the wrong impression, Judy. Nick is a great friend, but that's all."

"Oh, it's not… I mean it would be fine if… I was just curious," Judy stuttered.

"Speaking of more than friends, last time I saw Nick he said that you had a male rabbit in your life?" Lola asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Hah, yeah well, he turned out to be a speciesist ass-hole," Judy said, crossing her arms and frowning at the memory of last night.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Lola said. "It's amazing how a handsome face can hide something rotten underneath," Lola said. Judy looked up at Lola, Lola had a far off look in her eyes.

"How did you know he was handsome?" Judy asked, breaking Lola out of her reverie.

"I assumed. Nick didn't like him so he must have been handsome," Lola winked at Judy.

Judy shook her head, "Well, I'm sure that wasn't _why_ Nick disliked him, but he was able to see what I couldn't."

"Good thing you have Nick in your life too then," Lola smiled at her.

"He's the best friend and partner I could ask for," Judy smiled back. Just then Nick and Remmy came back to the blanket the two females were sitting on.

"Officer Hopps, junior officer Remmy here has a mission for you, should you choose to accept," Nick said in a formal voice, standing at attention.

Judy hopped up to attention and gave Nick a salute, "I am ready to accept junior officer Remmy's mission, sir."

Remmy bent over laughing at the two adults' performance. After he recovered he grabbed Judy's paw and dragged her away to recreate the famous Night Howlers case. "Uncle Nicky and I play this all the time, but this time I can play Uncle Nicky and you can be you," the little coyote told the bemused rabbit.

After Remmy dragged Judy away, Nick settled down next to Lola and grabbed some of the remaining blueberries from the basket that Judy brought.

"So, you didn't tell Judy anything about me or Remmy, did you?" Lola drawled causing Nick to choke on a berry.

Nick coughed, "N-no, but to be fair we had a busy night last night!"

"Nick!" Lola swatted him on the arm. "The poor thing thought I was your girlfriend! How was I supposed to make a good impression on her if she hated me from the start!"

"What! Why would she think... She wouldn't hate you!" Nick exclaimed.

Lola just gave Nick a knowing look and shook her head at him. "Anyway, as much as I wanted to meet Judy, there is something I needed to tell you." Lola checked to see that Judy and Remmy were out of ear shot.

"What's up?" Nick asked curiously.

"It's about those missing girls you told me about," Lola said quietly.

Nick looked surprised, "What about them?"

"Well, one of the girls I used to know from back… in the day. She came by the club the other night, asking about a job. She said that she and some of the other girls were scared, that some of them had gone missing."

Nick listened intently as the coyote continued, "She said that some of the girls who went missing had all been hired by a mammal who drove up in a limo. They were last scene getting into the limo and hadn't been heard of since."

"Who was this girl you talked to? I could go interview her and see if anyone got a license plate number or something," Nick asked pulling out a notepad from his back pocket. (Hopps had yelled at him every day for a month to get him to always carry his notepad, even off duty.)

"No, Nick," Lola shook her head sadly. "She wouldn't talk to a cop. She only talked to me because she knew me. And even then, I think she wanted someone to talk to because she was scared."

"Did she tell you anything else?" Nick said, biting back his annoyance.

"She mentioned something about a new ring in town, one that catered to special clientele. That this new _pimp_ ," Lola said with disgust, "was only taking the best girls for his parties. There have even been rumors of brining in girls from outside Zootopia. My friend said that there was an artic fox from Moscow staying at the Château Marmot bragging to some local girls he had hired about the quality of his imported _wares_." Lola stopped abruptly, seeing Judy and Remmy heading back towards them.

"Did she say anything else?" Nick asked quickly and Lola shook her head. Nick finished scribbling quickly in his notebook and slid it back into his pocket by the two small mammals returned to the blanket.

Remmy flung himself onto the blanket, completely tired out after playing for so long. Lola told Nick and Judy that she had better get going. The adults tidied up and then Nick lifted up and carried a sleeping Remmy out of the commons. At the entrance to the park, Nick and Judy said good-bye to Lola. Nick told Lola to take care of herself, Lola nodded back with a knowing look. Judy gave Lola a big hug and told her how great it was to meet her and promised that she would make Nick bring her with him next time he visits. Nick handed over a sleeping Remmy back to his mother. The group split off into different direction, Nick walking with Judy back towards their apartments.

The rabbit and fox walked in companionable silence, both occupied with their own thoughts. Judy reviewed the version of the Night Howler case Nick had taught Remmy, which included an over the top rendition of Judy's apology to Nick under the bridge ("No, you have to be waaaaaaaaaaaaaay sadder than that!" directed Remmy), a monologue about Nick's brilliance for changing the Night Howler serum for bluberries, and a gushy speech by "Nick" about how "Judy saved my life" at the end.

Nick's mind was occupied with grim thoughts of this new prostitution ring and the missing females. So much so that Judy had to yank his shirt to get his attention when they arrived at her building, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Carrots, got lost in my own mind."

"I had so much fun meeting your friends today, Nick," Judy beamed up at him. "Do you want to come up and finish our leftovers from last night? I think Sharknado II is playing again tonight if you want to finish it?"

Nick smiled at her hopeful tone, but he knew her game. She just wanted to question him about his past with Lola. "Aww, carrots. I know you just want me to come up so you can use me as a stuffed animal again, don't you?" he smirked.

"Weeeeeeeeeell, I wouldn't say no if _you_ want to cuddle," Judy said looking away.

"Wish I could, Cottontail, but I have to run a few… errands before we go back on the clock tomorrow. Rain check?"

Judy gave him a disappointed look. Nick raised his paw and rubbed the fur along her nose and between her eyes with one of his paw pads, saying, "I promise, I'll cuddle with you any other night you want."

Judy was surprised at Nick's touch, no one had ever pet her there before. It felt nice.

"What did you do that for?" she asked softly with a smile.

Nick smiled back, a little embarrassed, "It's just something my mom used to do when she said good-night."

Judy paused for a second, this was the second time Nick had ever mentioned his mother to her.

"Let me try?" Judy asked raising her paw as Nick bent his head down for her to reach. Judy rubbed the fur between Nicks eyes and said, "Good night, silly fox!" Their noses were close to touching as Judy looked into Nicks eyes to see his reaction. To her surprise, Nick swept her into a hug and said, "Good night, silly rabbit."

Nick let her go and turned to walk away with a waive. Judy stood on the doorstep to her apartment and watched her fox partner saunter away for a moment before she went inside.

Nick looked over his shoulder to make sure Judy had gone, then speed up and hurried to get to the precinct as quickly as possible. He had to make sure the ZPD acted on the information that Lola gave him. He knew it would be a long night. He would have to convince Chief Bogo that it was a good tip without revealing Lola as his source.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Volunteers?

Nick didn't meet Judy outside his apartment the next morning. "That's weird," she thought. Nick usually waited for her so they could walk into work together. Judy continued on to the precinct texting him. Judy wanted to make sure he hadn't overslept. Nick replied quickly, telling Judy that he was already at work.

When Judy arrived, she waived to Clawhauser who was merrily chomping on his morning box of donuts. Nick was already in their seat in the Bull Pen. He was leaning back against the chair with a full cup of coffee in his hand and his aviator sunglasses on. When Judy said hello, he just grunted at her. Before Judy could demand an explanation, paws and hooves pounded on the table as Chief Bogo came in.

"Alright, alright, everyone, lock it up!"

Chief Bogo stomped over to the podium and glared at his troops, then smiled. "We have finally have a potential lead in the missing females case."

The officers started muttering with surprise to one another, causing Chief Bogo to quite them again. "Last night we received a tip about a new prostitution ring that may be behind the abductions and murders. We were able to capture one of the mammals that have been importing females from outside Zootopia to be sold into sex slavery. We have the perp in custody now and expect to have another in custody later this morning. We will be following up with any information we can get out of them. This is to be kept on a need to know basis, we don't need to lose any advantage we have by this leaking to the press. Now, assignments."

As Chief Bogo rattled off assignments and the room slowly emptied, the remaining officers noticed two strange things. First, Chief Bogo had split up the normal partners, only assigning half of the officers. Second, the room was slowly emptying of all the males and not the females. Chief Bogo told the remaining officers to standby for assignment by Deputy Chief Tuskwell, then yelled for Wilde to follow him to his office. Judy looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow, the tod just shrugged at her followed the bull out the door. The female officers stared open mouthed as Chief Bogo left, never had anyone but Chief Bogo given assignments out, EVER!

Francine moved to the podium and gave a small trumpet to draw the lady officers' attention away from the door Chief Bogo slammed on his way out.

"Alright ladies, now that the males are out of the way. I have an assignment opportunity that the Chief is a little too… delicate to tell you about himself," the elephant shaking her head. "As Chief said, we have some information on this new prostitution ring. We are going to mount an undercover operation. We are sending in two officers, one to act as the pimp and we need a female officer to volunteer to be his "goods" so to speak."

Francine held up her trunk in caution, "Before any of you volunteer," she said, eyeing Hopps' half raised paw. "There is a reason this is a volunteer assignment. The perp we have in custody is a very specific kind of trafficker who only serves "selective" clientele. Since the other undercover officer will be impersonating this perp, we have to stick with his line of business. This sicko specializes in virgins." This draw a gasp and angry muttering from the officers.

"Because of this, we expect that the officer who takes the assignment will be… examined in the process." Francine paused to allow this fact to sink in. "To prevent this from being anymore embarrassing than it is already, I'm going to ask all of you to hand in a page from your note pad. Just write your name and either yes or no. Yes, you are volunteering and meet the requirements for the mission, or No, you don't volunteer."

Judy pulled out her notepad and stared at the first blank page she turned to. She had been waiting to go on her first undercover mission for two years, but this… All undercover operations are dangerous but this would be…personal. Judy continued to stare at her page, then looked up and asked, "Deputy Chief Tuskwell, what happens if no one volunteers?"

Francine look at Judy sadly and said, "Then we will probably have to make one of the poor mammals this pimp has brought down here with him. They are all kidnap victims, but this mission is vital to putting a stop to this trafficking."

Judy looked at Francine horrified. Those poor mammals, dragged from their homes, rescued, then forced to go through the hell they were rescued from. Judy looked back down at her page, then closed her eyes and grimaced. She joined the ZPD to make the world a better place. Shutting down this sick prostitution ring, full of murderers and rapists, that would make the world a better place. "I came here to help other animals," Judy thought and opened her eyes. She then wrote carefully on the page:

Hopps Yes

Once the words were written, Judy felt her body relax. Now that she had decide, she was confident that it was doing the right thing. Judy joined the line of female officers as they all placed their ripped out page, face down on the podium in front of Francine.

Once all the officers had turned in their slips of paper, Francine dismissed them to join their partners in their assignments. She told the officers that she would contact the officer who got the assignment shortly. Judy trailed slowly out of the bull pen, she didn't feel up to joining the other officers in their muttering about the case. Once outside, Judy realized that she didn't know what she and Nick were assigned to that day. She walked over to the reception desk to see if Clawhauser knew where Nick was.

Clawhauser waived cheerily when he spotted Judy. Judy managed a small smile at the big cat's sunny disposition. "Hey Benny, do you know where Nick and I have been assigned for today?"

"Hang on let me check," the cheetah licked his paws clean of pastry residue before turning to type on his computer. "Looks like you two are patrolling Sahara Square. Presence Patrol. But, it doesn't look like Nick has checked in yet, I saw him go into Chief's office a little while ago. Maybe he's still there?"

"Oh, I guess I'll wait here then," Judy said slumping against the desk, crossing her arms. Clawhauser frowned at the normally bouncy bunny's despondent mood. He leaned over his desk, looked down at Judy, and held out a donut in front of her nose. "It's carrot cake!" he purred.

Judy turned and accepted the pastry from Benny.

"So, how was the date. You owe me the scoop I believe," Clawhauser grinned at her.

"Hah, not much of a date!" Judy said through a mouthful of carrot cake donut.

"You promised you would tell me!" the big cat pouted.

"Here are the highlights: Found out the Doc was a speciesist asshole at dinner, Nick shows up on my doorstep to tell me the Doc is a dick, Doc shows up on doorstep and is a dick, the Doc ends up face down of the floor for a bit then runs away after a death threat. I ended up spending the night eating take out and watching Sharknado with Nick. So all in all, not a bad night," Judy finished with a smirk at the cheetah's mouth hanging open.

"Wait! What!" Clawhauser sputtered. Judy couldn't help but laugh at Benny's reaction. Her laughter died as she saw Francine exit the bull pen and come her way. Judy's ear drooped a little as Francine called out to her. Judy turned to the desk sergeant and said, "I promise to tell you the whole story later, Benny. Got to go."

Judy scampered over to Francine. The elephant turned and said, "We'd better go see the Chief."

Judy padded softly besides her enormous companion. Outside Chief Bogo's office, Francine turned and looked at Judy. "I'm sorry, Judy. I… I admire you for doing this." The elephant gently placed her trunk on Judy's shoulder, "You're the only one who volunteered. I promise I'll do everything I can to look after you while your undercover."

Judy gave Francine a brave smile and place her paw on her friend's trunk, "Thank Francine, that means a lot to me."

The elephant knocked on the door, and walked into the office.

It had been a loooooooooooooooooooooong night for Nick. It took him a whole hour to convince the Chief to follow up on his tip. Nick withstood the larger animal's fiery snorts and seething looks and refused to name his source. Nick ended up striking a bargain with Bogo. Nick staked more than his reputation on his trust in Lola's information. If the raid at the Chateau Marmot turned up nothing, Nick would be suspended for 2 weeks without pay and Bogo with file for an internal investigation based on his criminal contacts. It was a gamble, but it paid off.

At midnight, ZPD SWAT raided room 430 at the Chateau Marmot. They discovered an artic fox, passed out in front of a pile of cocaine. When they did a background check, he turned out to Demetri Petrov, from Moscow. The hotel room also contained several letters from an Ivan Petrov that he would be arriving the next morning at the Zootopia International Airport with the next "shipment." Once they had him downtown, the young fox held up fairly well under questioning until they confronted him with the letters from Ivan. Once Demetri was informed that the Customs and Boarder Protection at the airport were standing by to detain this Ivan, Demetri leapt at the deal that the District Attorney had offered him. Information and his testimony in return for a lighter sentence and placement in a witness protection program. Apparently Ivan was Demetri's eldest brother and was less than tolerant of his little brother's mistakes. Demetri knew this was he had blown his last chance and would be "kicked out" of the family business.

As cooperative as Demetri was, he was just the set-up mammal. Show up early, ensure the dates for the "auction" was correct. Get the hotel lined up and pick up his brother and his "friends" from the airport. Apparently buying hookers, doing blow, and bragging about the quality of his females was not part of his job description.

The questioning took almost all night, mostly because Demetri would not say a word until he had a signed deal with the DA. Nick was at the precinct the whole night, watching part of the interview through the single-sided mirror in the observation room. They finally stopped the questioning around 5 in the morning, to resume once Ivan was in custody. Nick was able to grab a quick nap in an empty cell only to be woken by a text from Judy, asking him where he was. He had just enough time to crawl into the spare uniform he kept in his locker, grab some of the shitty station-house coffee, and make it to the bull pen right before Judy turned up.

Nick had almost nodded off in Chief Bogo's office, waiting as the bull made some phone calls. Nick was pretty sure he knew what this was about. He was going to get his ass chewed out by the Chief and then assigned to the most boring paperwork the Police Office could create. Probably reviewing expense reports, those were the worst!

Bogo slammed his coffee cup down on his desk, waking the half asleep fox.

"Wilde, I'm sure you know why you are here."

"Yes, Chief. Let's just get this over with. Unless you want to skip the yelling and I'll just walk out of the office looking politely ashamed of my no good self," the tired tod yawned.

"Oh, believe me, I want to give you the chewing out of your life," the bull grinned nastily. "But, we have more pressing issues. We have Ivan Petrov in custody."

"Good! Will he talk?" Nick said, perking up.

"We have our best interrogators working on him," Bogo replied, brushing off the question with his hoof. "That's not what's important, I want to send you in undercover."

Nick sat back on his chair, surprised. "I haven't done undercover work before, Chief."

"I know, I wouldn't even think of sending an inexperienced officer in if it wasn't necessary. Besides, with your days of being a con-mammal, I have faith that you can do the job."

This really surprised Nick, the Chief had always been wary of the fox, his past didn't help the matter. Nick couldn't help but ask, "You trust me?"

The burly buffalo huffed at the fox, "I wouldn't keep you around if I didn't trust you, just a little. Besides, you have kept a clean record. Officer Hopps trust you, and I trust her. Plus, your loyalty to your source last night, while irritating… impressed me."

Nick was geared up to make a joke, but the first fox officer of the ZPD was… touched at the faith of his Chief. He merely said, "I won't let you down, Chief."

"Good," grunted Bogo. "We are going to have you infiltrate this new prostitution ring by impersonating Ivan Petrov."

"Uh, I don't know if you noticed, Chief. But I'm a red fox. That's going to make anyone who met baby Petrov to wonder why his brother ain't white!"

"That's why we keep a cosmetic artist on retainer," Bogo said dismissively. "She can work miracles, but she can't turn another animal into a fox."

"All that talk of trust, Chief, and you just want me for my body," Nick said shaking his head.

The buffalo ignored Nick and continued, "You will go in as Ivan and find out everything you can about this new ring. I want you to focus specifically on where these females are coming from, who is killing them, and why. I want as many names as possible, who is running the operation and who are the johns."

"Roger, sir. Do we know if anyone here in Zootopia has talked to or seen Ivan before?" Nick asked keenly.

"As far as we know, no one has had direct contact with Ivan, only Demetri. Their operation in Moscow is still fairly minor. Apparently this was their opportunity to gain wider distribution."

"I'll need all the information we have off the Petrov brothers. I'll also need to observe Ivan so I can copy his mannerisms."

The buffalo nodded, impressed at Nick's professionalism, "Once the interrogators are finished with him, we'll get you a full report. We know from Demetri that the "auction" won't be going down for three more days. That will give us time for you to talk with Ivan."

"Only one problem, Boss. If I'm infiltrating the auction, I'd imagine it would be weird for me to turn up with no one to auction."

"Yes, we are working on that. Deputy Chief Tuskwell is asking for volunteers now," the buffalo said, putting on his reading glasses to look at a file.

"Volunteers? Sir, you know Judy will volunteer! I don't think that's a good idea," the fox blurted out. Judy had handled the naturalist club ok, but playing a prostitute at an underground prostitution auction was quite another thing.

"Relax, Wilde," the Chief said, looking at the fox over his glasses. "Officer Hopps is my last choice, as the face of the ZPD she's too recognizable. Hopefully, one of the other officers will volunteer."

Nick was just about to ask about the females that Ivan traveled with when there was a knock on the door.

Francine opened the door and said, a little sadly, "Chief, we have our volunteer." Nick craned his neck around to look through the door. His ears fell flat against his head and his heart droped at the sight of Judy shuffling in after the elephant. She was standing up straight, ears erect, almost bracing herself in front of the Chief. Nick was surprised at her hesitant attitude. He had expected her to be bursting with excitement. Judy had wanted to go undercover for a long time.

Chief Bogo looked a little startled and asked, "Was there no one else?"

At the bull's question, Judy's face visibly fell along with her ears. "Oh, stop that Hopps. It's not personal, you are only the most recognizable mammal in Zootopia. Hardly ideal for an undercover officer," the chief snorted at her.

"We're lucky she volunteered, sir. She was the only one." Francine added giving the chief an angry look.

Chief Bogo squeezed the bridge of his muzzle, warding off an oncoming headache. It had been a long day and night for him as well.

"Very well. Officer Hopps, thank you for volunteering. I'm sure… uh… it is not easy. I mean…," the big mammal faltered. "Well, thank you."

Judy gave a crisp nod and stood at attention, awaiting the Chief's instruction.

"All right, you two," the Chief said nodding at both of them, drawing Judy's attention to Nick for the first time. She had been so preoccupied with meeting with Bogo that she hadn't noticed he was there. She gave him a small embarrassed smile. Judy was torn between relief that her partner would be there with her and embarrassment that her volunteering broadcasted her personal information to her male friend.

"Your assigned to do a presence patrol in Sahara Square, but I'll give you a half-day off to make your personal preparations. Wilde, fill in Hopps with what we've discussed so far. We are going to put you up in the Chateau Marmot where we apprehended Demetri. I don't know how long you'll be undercover for, but pack light. It's also best if you let your family know you'll be incommunicado for a while. We'll have you meet with our cosmetic specialist in the morning. I should have the reports ready for you before you leave for the day."

As Nick and Judy turned to leave, Francine nudged the Chief and whispered, "Don't forget about the doctor."

"Oh, hold on Hopps. We need you to get checked out by a doctor to… You know… Uh," the big buffalo trailed off turning red. The elephant shook her head at the embarrassed male. She put her arm around Judy's shoulder and walked her out, "Come on, Judy. I have her number in my office."

Nick stood in the office, looking confused as the two females left. He turned to the recovering buffalo and asked, "Why does she need to get checked out?"

"Oh, well," Chief Bogo said straightening his tie. "I guess you missed the part where Demetri told us what his and his family's business model was. They kidnap young females from the countryside and uh, only keep the virgins. That's why they are here."

Nick just stood there, frozen, then put two and two together. "I take it that these new bastards won't take it on faith that these sick artic foxes are… honest, huh," Nick spat out bitterly. "That's why no one else volunteered," he stated matter-of-fact, looking straight at the buffalo who wouldn't meet Nick's gaze.

Nick shook his head and walked out of the office, thinking that Judy was too brave for her own good. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe on this mission, whether she liked it or not.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick checked out a cruiser and pulled it around the front of the precinct and waited for Judy. He had an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. He had been looking forward to going undercover, but having Judy as his partner in the endeavor made it seem 100 times more real. He was grateful that he had a partner he could rely on while undercover, but hated the part she was going to play. He couldn't handle the thought of male animals ogling her, _buying_ her! It made him feel nauseous and brought back… "No stop," Nick thought. Nick sighed and shook himself. The best way to keep Judy safe wasn't to worry about her, staying focused and doing his job would. Plus, she would kick his ass if he got overprotective.

Nick spotted Judy coming out the door of the station and fired up the engine of the squad car. Nick took care to arrange his face to his normal care-free look. Judy hopped inside and the pair took off towards Sahara Square.

Judy piped up after a few moments, "Francine said we can call it in around lunch time. I have to be back at the precinct by noon to see the doctor."

"Roger, roger," Nick replied without looking at her.

"So you going to fill me in or what," said the rabbit.

Nick repeated everything that Chief Bogo told him and the few tidbits he picked up from watching Demetri being interrogated. He left out the part about how he was there all night, but Judy was a smart bunny. She asked him why he had been at the station so early and, judging from the bags under his eyes, why he hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"None of your business, Carrots," Nick said while flinging his sunglasses on. "Anyway, what do you think about the case?"

Judy stared out of the window, searching for any sign of crime, "I'm just glad we got a lead, anything to help stop these disappearances and murders. We got lucky that we got Ivan before anyone else had met him, it'll make getting in easier."

"I hope your right about that, Whiskers. It'll make it easier to get plugged in, but its risky posing as someone else. His best friend from high school just might show up and blow months and months of planning."

Judy gave Nick an inquisitive look and asked, "Know this from experience do you?"

"An ex-con-artist never tells the story of failed scams," Nick replied indignantly.

"Well, I hope your Russian accent is good!" Judy replied as she went back to scanning the streets.

"Vot do you tink? Iz not haff bad, eh," Nick said, trying out his accent.

"Just try not to talk too much. If that's even possible!" Judy laughed.

"You cut me, Carrots," Nick replied in a mock-hurt voice. After a few minutes, Nick asked, "How are you feeling about going undercover. You've been talking about wanting to do it for ages."

"I'm… I have wanted to go undercover, I just didn't think it would be like this. I mean, I know we have a vice unit, but it's always been a small operation. Nothing this elaborate, or… personal," Judy finished with a grimace. There was an awkward pause, then Judy continued, "Well at least it will be easier being a scared kidnapping victim than someone who chose to go into prostitution."

Nick glanced at Judy with a frown, "I don't know, Carrots. You don't do the whole damsel in distress thing very well. I don't think you'll like it."

Judy snorted, "Well, I can just keep quiet and twitch my nose the whole time and be fine. I can at least sympathize with role, I can't understand choosing to sell yourself."

"Not everyone who becomes a prostitute really chooses to do it you know," Nick said softly.

"Well the ones who are forced or tricked into it are one thing. But anyone who just does it for the money, it's just… wrong," Judy shuddered at the thought. "There is always another way to get money besides selling yourself."

Nick didn't say anything, but instead of continuing down the road towards Savanah Square, he pulled the squad car over. He sat there, staring forward, gripping the steering wheel for a minute. Judy started to get worried and called his name, "Nick?"

He sighed and pulled off his glasses. He closed his eyes and said, "You know how I told you I started my pawsicle hustle back when I was 12?" Judy was caught off guard by Nick's demeanor and the swift change of subject, but managed a, "Yes?"

"Well, when I was 11 or so. I got really sick, I don't even know what with. All I know was that I was miserable and I wasn't getting better. It was just me and my mom then, my dad had been gone for years." Judy sat riveted to her seat, Nick hadn't opened up about his past like this for years.

"She did her best, she was a librarian at the local public school. She loved her job. It didn't pay much, but we managed. Then, some of the books started to go missing, and they blamed my mom and fired her." Nick glanced at Judy and added defensively, "She never told me this, I heard about it from some of the other kids from school."

"Nick that's awful," Judy whispered.

"Yeah, but the point is that my mom was out of a job. She worked as a stenographer now and then, but it wasn't steady work. When I got sick, it was bad. I remember hearing my mom on the phone with the doctor. She told the doctor that I was getting worse, then she started to cry." Nick eyes misted at the memory. "I guess we didn't have the money to pay for the medicine I needed. The doctor didn't care."

Nick paused, gathering himself to confront the next part. "I remember her wiping my forehead and telling me that she would be back soon. She left for a few hours… When she came back she rushed to my side and gave me something. I remember drifting off, but she didn't leave my side. I woke up and she was asleep, half on my bed and half in a chair." Nick smiled sadly. "My fever had broken and my mom was so happy she drew me into a big hug."

"A-and that's when I noticed that she smelled wrong, like sweat and-and worse…" Nick closed his eyes again and shook his head. "Her dress was torn and she wouldn't stop crying…" Nick stopped again, he opened his eyes and stared at the steering wheel.

"After that… the neighborhood kids called her other names besides thief… My mom got sick herself, and she died a few months after."

Judy sat frozen in horror, her paw held to her open mouth. Nick finally turned and looked at her. "I don't know… exactly what happened that night. But my mom saved my life."

He turned away again, and said with quiet rage, "I hate prostitution, I hate that males take advantage of desperate females."

He looked back at Judy, disappointment clearly readable in his eyes, "I think… you forget sometimes that not everyone was as lucky as you. You had both your parents growing up, they had steady work. You have a big family you can turn to for help. My Mom, I don't think she had other options, Carrots."

Judy turned away, she couldn't bear to look at him. She felt the heat rise on her skin and her eyes filled with shame-filled tears.

"Carrots," Nick said sadly, reaching out a paw to comfort her. Before he could, their radio crackled.

"Unit 468, Dispatch, we have a report of a robbery in progress in Sahara Square. Can you respond, over?"

Judy wiped off her tears and grabbed the receiver, "Dispatch, Unit 468, we can respond, ready to copy location, over."

Nick hit the lights and sped in the direction of Sahara Square. The culprit was already gone when they arrived. They spent the next few hours taking witness reports and reviewing the footage from the security cameras. Around 11:30, Judy left with the patrol car to get to her doctor's appointment. Nick stayed behind to finish up their investigation. He was able to grab a ride with Officers McHorn and Wolford on their way back to the station shortly afterwards. Nick turned in his and Judy's report and clocked out, the case file for his undercover op wasn't ready yet.

He was lucky Clawhauser was preoccupied with processing a pair of rams that had been arrested for brawling. Nick didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Nick thought about waiting for Judy, but he wasn't sure she would want to see him right now.

I am such an ass, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure why he told Judy about… his mother. It wasn't…it wasn't something he really wanted Judy, or anyone, to know about his mother. He was too tired, it made him remember too much. He had been trying not to think about that night since this case started, but lack of sleep and Judy's comments pushed him over the edge.

He would get some sleep then go apologize. Judy had enough on her plate without him making her feel bad. Nick trudged the few blocks to his place and fell almost instantly into a fitful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Preparations

Judy did her best not to fidget at the doctors. The exam was annoying and embarrassing, but it was made worse by the knowledge that it would likely happen again. And not in the sterile, safe environment that was the precinct's medical ward or by a gentle, professional female meerkat. It was especially awkward when the nice doctor told Judy, "Well, I don't know why this is important, but I would say that anyone who examined you in the future will know you are a virgin." Judy thanked the doctor and practically sprinted to change out of the simple hospital gown she was wearing.

Judy texted Francine on her way back to the precinct, letting her know that the doc said she was good to go for the mission. "Sweet cheese and crackers," she thought, "this has to be the most awkward assignment ever!"

Francine texted her back, "Rgr, pick up the case file from Benny then take care of whatever personal preps you need. You and Nick have an appointment w/ our consultant tomorrow morning at 0600."

Judy sighed as she approached the front desk, she could see Benny's dejected and worried look. "Great! Now everyone knows I'm on the assignment and what that means," she thought.

"I'm just here for the case file, Benny," Judy said, cutting Clawhauser off. He slid a thick manila folder over to her, concern in his eyes. "Judy…," he began softly. Judy scowled at him with all her might. Clawhauser shook his head sadly, grabbed her paw and simply said, "You are the bravest officer I know." He let her go and turned away from her and busied himself with some paperwork. Judy stood there stunned for a few moments, then turned and walked out of the precinct.

All the way home, Judy tried to focus on her upcoming mission, but her thoughts kept turning to what Nick had told her. She finally made it home, and forced herself sit down and read the case file. After a few hours, she made a decision, stood up and left her apartment.

Nick was startled from his sleep by a knock on the door. He rolled over and faced his clock, it was about 7 at night. He threw on a T-shirt as he trudged to the door, his ear perking up when he smelled food. "I don't remember ordering delivery," he thought blurrily as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

Nick opened the door and stood face to face with Judy carrying a bag of Thai food. He became instantly alert as she pushed by him saying, "I've got the case file." He was torn between feelings of guilt and weariness. He couldn't quite figure out Judy's demeanor, she was there, but she was unusually stoic.

Judy placed the food and case file on Nick's table and paused with her back to Nick. Nick finally couldn't stand the silence and started saying, "Judy, I'm sor…"

Before he could finish, Judy interrupted. "No Nick, don't apologize." She slowly turned around and almost smiled at his worried expression. "You are right, I've learned a lot in the last few years, but I can still be naive and thoughtless sometimes."

Nick took a step forward and grabbed her paw. "No, that's not fair, that's not what I…"

She cut him off by placing her paw to his muzzle. "I know that you didn't mean to hurt my feelings. But I deserved it for being judgmental about something I don't know anything about. Thank you for telling me about your mom."

She looked away from him and continued, "I know there is a lot in your past that you… you don't want to share with me. And that's fair, I don't tell you everything about me either," she paused, subconsciously bringing her paw to the three scars on her cheek.

Judy looked back into Nick's serious green eyes, "I just wish… I wish you would share with me more. I have lived a sheltered life and there is only two ways I'm going to learn. I will either learn by stumbling into land minds or you could teach me. And I'm tired of stumbling into land minds, it hurts more than just me."

Nick lowered his head as he felt Judy take his paw in both of hers. "It's hard for me to talk about my past with you, Jude. I don't like to remember a lot of it myself." He glanced up at her to gauge her expression as he said, "And I don't want you to think badly of me or… or pity me. I and those around me have done a lot of not very nice things to survive."

Judy stepped in and hugged Nick, "Oh Nick, nothing you've ever done could make me change my mind about you. You are a good fox and my best friend. Nothing can change that."

Nick wrapped his paws around Judy, nestled his cheek between her ears, and murmured, "Thanks, Carrots. That means everything to me."

After holding her for a few moments, Nick let her go and wiped his eyes. "Ok, ok, enough with the mushy feelings stuff. We've got a case to get ready for and dinner to eat."

The two friends spent the rest of the evening pouring over the case file, watching the DVD of Ivan and Dimitri's interrogations, and plotting their next steps.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this. As you can tell the last two chapters are the first thing I've posted in over a year. I want to thank all of my followers and those of you who have left comments for your encouragement. I am dedicating myself to posting a new chapter at least once a week. I hope you are enjoy the story!**

Chapter 14 – Make over

Nick yawned as he sauntered to the door to the "Curl up and dye" salon. He handed Judy a small cup of carrot spiced latte and lowered his aviators to take in the store front. It looked like someone vomited a bucket of different colored paint against the wall. There were also pictures of various mammals with drastic alterations to their fur and hair.

The door swung open to reveal a tall Zebra wearing a skimpy skirt and tank top, revealing a much of her striped hide as much as possible within the limits of modesty. Her stripes were more zigzag than normal, each stipe was a different bright color and were sculpted to be more like a series of lightning bolts than normal stripes.

"Come, come, darlings! In we go," she said as she ushered the slightly stunned officers into the salon. "We'll be in the back. Come on now, sugars, I know my stripes are FAN-tastic, but we are in a bit of hurry. We need you out before my shop opens!"

The Zebra, who introduced herself as Zara, led them to a back room with several bathtub sized metal tanks. "Good, good, good. Now! Let me take a look at you, Benny told me all about your assignment!"

"What!" the two cops said at the same time.

"Oh, don't worry, honey. I've been sworn up and down to secrecy! You don't stay a consultant for the ZPD for long if you don't know how to keep your mouth shut!" Zara laughed. "Alright, you sweet thing," Zara said, turning to Nick, "You I know what to do! Shame to bleach your beautiful red away, so many animals would _kill_ to be a natural redhead, but duty calls I suppose!"

"Now you I get to have more fun with my little bunny sister!" Zara said, rounding on Judy. "Hmmmmm, I was thinking of having you two in matching fur, but I see those purple eyes of yours would just stand out even more! We'll have to go dark with you, black fur to make those eyes look more blue… yes, yes, that's the ticket!"

"Alright, let me get the dyes ready while you two strip!"

"Strip!" Judy squeaked.

"Oh, yes, dear." Zara said, "Your going to have to be black all over if you want to protect that sweet bunny hide of yours!"

Nick sniggered at Judy's look of horror when Zara turned to him, "I don't know what your laughing about, you're getting a full fur bleaching too!"

"What!" Nick exclaimed, "I don't have to take _my_ clothes off for this!"

Judy glared at him and Zara just laughed, "Oh darling, you're going deep undercover. You think that it's only the merchandise who get their clothes pawed at." The Zebra sashayed close to Nick, "What if some sweet little thing is made to try to sell herself to you." The Zebra placed her hoof at the base of Nick's shirt and unbuttoned his bottom button. She leaned in and whispered, "You don't want to get killed because one little female finds out the carpet doesn't match the drapes!"

Nick scurried back from the fresh zebra as Judy was bent over laughing at the horrified look on his face.

"Well, the simple fact is, no Artic fox has a fire crotch!" Zara shouted over her shoulder as she left to get set up. "There are dressing rooms and robes in the back!"

Nick and Judy left by the back entrance each carrying extra dye coloring, Zara had assured both of them that their new color would slowly return to normal in about a month or so. She warned Nick that, due to the brightness of his natural coat, he would need to cover his roots in about a week or so. The pair walked to a side entrance to the Chaetae Marmot, the case file Judy had picked up the day before contained a Demetri's room key and instructions to report there after their makeover.

Once they reached the safety of the hotel room, Nick muzzle timed Chief Bogo to report in. The burly buffalo snorted when he caught his two subordinates' new looks. Nick was barely recognizable with his perfectly white coat, enhanced with black lining around his muzzle and the ends of his tail and ears. Judy's transformation was even more stark, her entire coat was pitch black which made it difficult to see her tell-tale facial features. Her eyes were still purple, but appeared more deep violet than her normal amethyst.

"Well aren't you to just a study in contrast. You look better than I thought you would!" the chief exclaimed.

"Aw, Chief. You know I'll be pretty in any color," Nick drawled with a smirk.

Judy rolled her eyes and said, "Any new directions, Chief?"

"No, we are on schedule for a tomorrow night. We confirmed that Ivan has not been seen by any of his contacts. You will be picked up by your contact, a camel called the Dude. You should expect him at 10 p.m. I expect you two to spend your day preparing your new identities. We have delivered the luggage that Ivan brought with him to the room earlier. You should both be able to fit into the clothes they brought. We will keep the ZPDs presence away from the hotel in case your contact is monitoring you. We've tapped into the hotel's surveillance system so we will have eyes on you at all time. You'll find a watch and a necklace on the dining room table, each of them contain a gps tracker and a panic button. If you get into any trouble, we have a swat team standing by to respond. Any questions?"

When both officers shook their head no, the bull gave Nick and Judy a stern look and continued, "Take care of each other and come back safe." With that the screen went blank. Nick and Judy turned to each other and smiled at their boss's concern.

The pair spent the rest of the day, preparing for the next evening. Nick practiced speaking in his Russian accent as Judy sorted through the skimpy, shiny, sparkly, pile of clothes. Nick tried not to snicker at Judy's constant stream of disgruntled objections to each outfit ("Is this a skirt or a tube top? It's too small to be either!")

"Jewel, da cloz iz not supozzed to cover, iz point, da?" Nick explained using Judy's undercover name.

"Oh, shut up. You'd be pissed too if you had to show your "fire crotch" to god knows who too!" Judy retorted.

"Iz no haff fire crotch no more," said Nick in a dignified voice. Then in his normal voice, "Please don't start saying fire crotch, Carrots. It just not right!"

"Nope, I like it. I finally have something to use when you annoy me with all your nicknames, fluff, cotton tail, babitty rabbity, carrots, etc."

"Come on, you like it when I call you, Carrots!" Nick protested.

"Just because I tolerate it doesn't mean I like it," Judy threw back over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom.

"Fine, I'll just stick with 'Jude the Dude' from now on!" Nick shouted thru the door.

"Oh please, Nick, I was just kidding. I've resigned myself to the fact you're a weirdo who won't call me by my name," she called back.

Judy opened the bathroom door and came out wearing a short kilt skirt and a white tank top with one strap. "Well, this is the least terrible option while still keeping true to the mission." She was still patting her fur in a self-consciously and missed it when Nick's jaw dropped. He quickly shook his head and came over to her, "Dah-ling, you look vundervall! Vell, haff naked, but dat iz goot for bizness."

"I feel so exposed," she said shaking her head. "Well, I guess that will help with staying in character," she continued when she saw Nick's look of concern.

It was weird to see her best friend all in white, but she could still read the look in his bright green eyes. "I'll be ok, Nick," she said softly.

He put his arm around her and said, "I know Judy, you're the toughest mammal I know. Come on, let's get some shut eye while we still can."


End file.
